


"Je suis désolé Tony, mais c'est mon ami - Comme je l'étais"

by Mitrad (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mitrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ne voulait pas ressasser les évènements qui avaient eu lieu deux mois plus tôt. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir pardonné à Rogers, il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie.<br/>Pourtant Steve accordait bien trop d'importance à l'amitié de Stark, et entendait bien rétablir le dialogue...</p><p>Français seulement</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Préface

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["He is my friend, Tony - So was I"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913189) by [Mitrad (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mitrad). 



> "Traduction" en français seulement de l'original qui est bilingue (dialogue anglais - rédaction français) par soucis d'accessibilité !

Le bruit du bouclier s’abattant sur le casque de l’armure était étourdissant. Il rebondissait sur les parois de pierres froides du bunker soviétique, raisonnait à travers l’immense bâtisse endormie. Encore un coup porté au visage, suivi d’un autre, et d’un autre. Steve sentait le sang pomper dans les muscles de ses bras, raisonnant jusque dans ses tempes. Sa vision était brouillée, son souffle court.

Il frappa encore, une nouvelle fois, il devait rester concentré. Une fois de trop serait fatale. 

L’armure était inerte, elle ne répondait plus à ses coups. Il n’était pas dupe pour autant, il ne s’arrêterait pas tant qu’il n’était pas certain qu’elle n’était plus fonctionnelle.

Un bruit sec métallique indiqua que le casque avait été éjecté, Steve leva une dernière fois le bouclier avant de l’abattre, de tout son poids, au cœur du corps sur lequel il se tenait. Un claquement métallique, des étincelles, le cœur de l’armure s’éteignit.

Steve glissa sur le côté du corps inerte de son rival, et essaya de reprendre son souffle, difficilement. Il avait très certainement des côtes brisées, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il enleva son casque, espérant que de se libérer de cette étreinte l’aiderait à voir plus clair.

L’air glacé lui brûlait la gorge. Chaque mouvement de poitrine était douloureux. Il déglutit non sans peine, et finit par regarder vers Stark. Les yeux ouverts, l’expression du visage trouble, le regard hagard de l’homme au sol était tourné vers le plafond.

Steve sentait son cœur se serrer en découvrant le visage ensanglanté de son ami. Un nœud vint nouer sa gorge, ajoutant à sa difficulté à respirer. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes, et saisit le bouclier hors du réacteur de l’armure. Il le laissa tomber dans un dernier bruit métallique venant rompre avec l’étourdissant silence qui s’était installé dans la bâtisse déserte.

Une main sur le plastron de l’armure, il leva les yeux de telle sorte que son regard croise celui de Stark, embué de sueur et de larmes.

“Pourquoi…” souffla-t-il, haletant, “Pourquoi le couvrir ?” Les lèvres tremblantes, “mes parents –“

“Ce n'était pas lui, Tony.”

“Tu l'as vu comme moi.”

Confus, Steve garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami. Bucky n’est pas responsable de ce qui s’était passé, ce n’était pas lui, c’était l’Hydra depuis le début. Stark le savait, il savait qu’il était manipulé, il savait qu’il n’était pas décisionnaire, pas maître de ses actions à ce moment-là.

Des larmes roulèrent sur le visage de Stark, nettoyant au passage le sang que Steve avait fait couler. Stark venait de voir ses parents se faire assassiner, le voile levé sur son plus grand traumatisme d’enfance. Sa colère était légitime, et Steve ne lui ferait pas entendre raison maintenant. Il aurait besoin de temps, pour pardonner. Pour lui pardonner.

Le regard accusateur de Tony restait posé sur lui. La gorge nouée, Steve peinait à parler distinctement.

“J'avais juste cherché à te protéger --” commença-t-il.

Il détourna le regard de celui de Stark, ne supportant pas de le voir dans un tel état de confusion, d’égarement. Il était responsable de cette situation. S’il lui avait dit dès qu’il avait su, Tony n’aurait pas eu à l’apprendre ainsi. Mais Steve avait été trop lâche pour lui avouer quoi que ce soit, et il devait maintenant assumer son choix.  
“J'avais cherché à te protéger” répéta-t-il, et il regarda Stark à nouveau “mais je réalise que c'était vraiment moi que je protégeais.”

Stark ne répondit pas, le souffle court, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Steve, qui fuit son regard une fois de plus. Le soldat ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, pour dissiper la buée qui s’y était installée. Une larme coula.

“Je suis désolé, Tony.”

Et il se releva, saisit son bouclier au passage et s’en alla rejoindre Bucky, allongé à quelque mètres de là.

“Mon père a fait ce bouclier !” Tony s’écria dans un dernier souffle.

Steve aida Bucky à se relever, et le bras ballant laissa son bouclier tomber au sol.

Il partit sans se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodes faisait des progrès spectaculaires. Il était presque capable de se déplacer seul, béquilles en main et xéno-squelette pour aider ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale brisée à supporter le poids de son corps, quoi qu’amaigri. Il était capable de marcher, mais cela demandait encore trop d’efforts. Il préférait donc le fauteuil à l’armure.

Tony ne l’avait pas quitté depuis. Dans les anciens quartiers des Avengers ils n’étaient plus que deux. D’une certaine manière, c’était préférable, ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre, chacun soutenant l’autre dans son combat propre.

Tony sentait réellement que Rhodes était la seule chose qui lui restait dans ce monde. Brisé, mais immuable.

Pepper l’avait abandonné la première. Aussi douloureux que la rupture fut, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Aussi forte qu’elle ait été, pour supporter une relation avec lui, pour assurer la gestion de Stark Industry, pour accepter de le voir risquer sa vie auprès des Avengers, pour l’avoir soutenu lors de sa dépression nerveuse après New York… La torture, Extremis, c’était trop, ça l’avait brisé.

Tony l’avait brisée. Il avait consenti à des sacrifices pour elle, bien sûr. Iron Man, toutes ses armures, il aurait renoncé à tout ça pour elle. Enfin, c’est ce dont il s’était persuadé. Il voulait se convaincre qu’il était capable de lui offrir ce qu’elle méritait, mais la femme qu’il avait embauchée il y a des années de ça, la femme qu’il avait ensuite aimé, était partie, n’était plus. C’était une femme torturée qui l’avait remplacée..

Tony s’en sentait largement responsable.

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne pouvait pas corriger le mal qui avait été fait, alors à quoi bon. Il avait accepté l’idée, non sans mal.

Maintenant, il fallait qu’il accepte l’idée que tout ce pourquoi il s’était battu ces derniers mois, n’était plus.

Les Avengers étaient officiellement dissous, et une bonne moitié des membres déclarés fugitifs.

Cela le rassurait, à vrai dire, de savoir qu’ils n’étaient pas restés dans cette prison au large de la côte Est Américaine. Il préférait les savoirs fugitifs que prisonniers. Malgré tout ce qui a pu les opposer, Tony n’avait jamais eu de ressentiments envers aucun d’entre eux.

Il comprenait leur combat. Cela le tuait de l’admettre, mais il comprenait. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait de mauvais fond, et les enfermer n’était certainement pas le meilleur moyen d’assurer leur sécurité.

Il aurait dû s’en douter, quand il a demandé à Vision de garder Wanda enfermée.

Il se sentait davantage coupable auprès de Clint. Sa femme ne méritait pas que son mari soit incapable de rentrer à la maison, ses enfants interdis de revoir leur père… Mais bon sang, il l’avait cherché, il aurait dû accepter l’idée d’être à la retraite.

Quant à Steve… Tony préférait ne pas y penser.

“Eh, Monsieur Stank” Rhodes appela, “on mange, ou bien?”

Tony sourit, et se détourna du pied de l’armure sur lequel il était en train de travailler. Il n’avait pas apprécié le coup de bouclier qu’il avait reçu au talon, compromettant le circuit de l’armure et déstabilisant son vol. Il cherchait à renforcer sa capacité à recevoir des coups pareils.

“Va vraiment falloir que tu laisses tomber ça Rhodes. Ça fait déjà, quoi, deux mois ?"

“Et tu t'y es toujours pas habitué ?” Rhodes répondit, sourire remontant jusqu’aux oreilles. “Pizza, ça te va ?”

“Toujours”, répondit Tony en un sourire, avant de se retourner vers son travail inachevé.

C’était Vision qui avait pris l’habitude de préparer le diner. Mais il était parti lui aussi. Parti trouver des réponses, avait-il annoncé. Tony ne savait pas bien quelles étaient les questions qu’il se posait, et où est-ce qu’il espérait trouver des réponses, mais il était évident que quelque chose avait changé, depuis la scission de l’équipe…

D’habitude si serein, Vision avait semblé préoccupé. Assis silencieusement à l’écart, il avait pris l’habitude de tapoter machinalement la pierre d’infinité reluisant au centre de son front. Et Tony suspectait une pointe de culpabilité aussi, pour ce qui était arrivé à Rhodes. Mais Vision n’en avait pas dit plus, et après avoir annoncé son départ, s’était éclipsé de cette discrétion que le caractérise.

Natasha était partie, elle aussi. Chercher Banner. Tony avait acquiescé sans rien dire et l’avait regardée partir sans rien ajouter. Quelque chose avait changé chez Romanoff aussi.

Personne n’était ressorti de ce conflit – de cette guerre interne, intact.

Tony a vu ses parents se faire assassiner. Il ne pouvait effacer ces images de son esprit, il se remémorait la manière dont le Soldat de l'Hiver avait frappé son père à mort… Des coups de poings aussi secs que violents de sa main de fer, sous les yeux et les cris de Maria Stark, impuissante.

Et puis il avait contourné la voiture, avant de s’en prendre à elle. 

Tony en faisait des rêves tétanisant. Il s’était réveillé en sursaut plusieurs fois sur cette dernière image, haletant. Il ne pouvait effacer cette scène de son esprit. Ses parents, partis trop tôt. Assassinés. Bucky Barnes. L’Hydra. Il ne savait plus qui blâmer.

Il en avait parlé à Rhodes bien sûr. Cela l’avait aidé à faire le deuil, à nouveau. A apaiser sa colère. Il travaillait à se persuader que les coupables, l’Hydra et le Soldat de l'Hiver, n’existaient plus. Que ses parents étaient partis, et que toute la haine du monde ne les ferait pas revenir.

Malgré tout, Bucky Barnes n’avait pas intérêt à croiser son chemin de sitôt, Tony n’était pas sûr de l’accueil qu’il lui réserverait. Soldat de l'Hiver ou non, conscient de ses actions ou manipulé, c’était lui que Tony avait vu massacrer ses parents, et c’était envers lui qu’il avait redirigé toute sa frustration. Il n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à lui une nouvelle fois, incertain des sentiments qui resurgiraient alors.

Ce que Tony n’avait pas dit à Rhodes par contre, c’était que Steve avait su, mais ne lui avait rien dit. Cette affaire-là, Tony la ressentait comme étant bien plus personnelle qu’elle n’était certainement censée l’être, et il n’était pas sûr de comment devoir la gérer.

Steve Rogers n’était pas quelqu’un de mauvais, mais définitivement quelqu’un qui avait fait de terribles choix.

Tony n’arrivait pas à lui imputer la scission de l’équipe. Comme pour les autres il comprenait son point de vue vis-à-vis de la résolution de l'ONU. Lui le premier avait toutes les raisons du monde pour critiquer le gouvernement, qui a d’abord cherché à s’approprier son armure avant de vouloir prendre le contrôle de l’équipe.  
Mais Tony pensait, malgré tout, qu’ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi. Tous ces morts, tout ce sang qu’ils avaient sur les mains, cela ne relevait pas de leur autorité. Tony n’était pas un soldat, il ne pouvait pas – ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de ces “dommages collatéraux”.

Dommages collatéraux.

Comment réduire à un qualificatif politiquement correct les milliers de vies qu’ils avaient détruites, sans jamais avoir eu à se retourner, à répondre de leur acte.  
Ils se pensaient au-dessus des lois. Mais ils n’ont jamais été au-dessus du droit de vie ou de mort, d’une mère de famille qui les pointerait du doigt en les accusant de la mort de son fils.

Tony était confus. Cette décision était peut être égoïste. Cherchait-il juste à apaiser sa conscience, ou était-il réellement convaincu du bien-fondé de sa décision ?  
C’était exactement le genre de débat qu’il ne voulait pas avoir avec lui-même. Travailler sur son armure lui permettait de fuir ces pensées dérangeantes.

Mark 67.

Oui, ces deux derniers mois avaient été d’un calme mortel, interrompu ça-et-là de quelques interventions du Secrétaire Général à la Défense, cherchant désespérément à alpaguer les “fugitifs”.

Quand bien même Tony aurait su où ils étaient, le Secrétaire devait se douter qu’il ne les vendrait pas. Il n’était plus responsable des actions de ses ex-compagnons.

Ce soir-là, Tony et Rhodes passèrent la soirée autour d’une pizza, devant la télé. Ces moments privilégiés étaient ce qui permettait à Tony de s’accrocher, et de continuer à avancer.

“Je pensais” Tony intervint, “il serait peut être temps de bouger d'ici. Retourner à New York.”

Rhodes contempla Stark, songeur, avant de reporter son regard sur sa pizza. Qui a pu avoir l’idée, un jour, de mélanger de l’ananas au fromage, au jambon et à la sauce tomate ?

“Sans doute”, répondit-il simplement, laconique.

Après la Sokovie, Rhodes avait établi ses quartiers ici, pour faire partie intégrante des Avengers. Tony l’avait rejoint après que Pepper avait rompu, ne supportant plus la solitude dans la Tour Stark à New York.

Mais peut-être était-il temps d’aller de l’avant, et de recommencer autre chose, ailleurs.

“Est-ce que...” Rhodes ajouta, enlevant méticuleusement les bouts d’ananas de sa part, “c'est fini ? Je veux dire, les Avengers, l'équipe, tout ça c'est fini pour toi ? T'abandonnes ?" Tony soupira.

“Qui sait. C'est pas comme si les Avengers existaient encore...”, il haussa les épaules. “J'ai aucune envie de m'enraciner ici en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, j'ai juste... Il me faut un plan, j'ai besoin d'un plan, de faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui compte vraiment."

Rhodes regarda Tony du coin de l’œil, suspectant un changement d’attitude chez ton ami.

“T'envisagerais pas de travailler pour le gouvernement ?”

“Non ! Non, enfin, non, je sais pas” Tony grimaça. “Peut être. J'ai juste envie d'aller de l'avant. Je veux aider, faire n'importe quoi mais juste partir d'ici."

“C'est cool, ok”, rassura Rhodes. “Demain ?”

“Ouais. Ouais, demain.”

Il était soulagé de la compréhension dont il pouvait faire preuve, Tony avait vraiment besoin de changer d’air. Il aiderait Rhodes à préparer ses affaires demain.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tony commençait à débarrasser leur soirée pizza tandis que l’ancien colonel lui souhaitait la bonne nuit, roulant vers sa chambre.

Tony réfléchit. Travailler pour le gouvernement ne semblait pas être une mauvaise option – c’est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. C'est ce qu'il était prêt à faire en signant cette fichue résolution. Autrement, il n’avait pas de plan, vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tony Stark se sentait complètement démuni. Iron Man n’avait plus de sens sans les Avengers. Tony Stark n’avait plus de sens sans Pepper Potts.

D’habitude si solitaire, Tony se sentait désormais étrangement seul.

Songeur, Tony empilait les cartons de pizza vides dans la poubelle. Soudain, il se figea. Après quelques secondes, il reprit une respiration régulière, et se retourna.

Dans l’entrée de la pièce à vivre se tenait une silhouette, immobile.

“Rogers”, Tony salua.

“Salut Tony”, répondit l’intrus en s’avançant vers la cuisine.

Avec une discrétion redoutable, Steve glissa jusqu’à l’îlot central de la cuisine, où Tony se tenait sans rien dire. Le soldat était simplement vêtu d’un jean sombre et d’un tee-shirt noir, trop petit et moulant son torse ridiculement bien dessiné, comme d’habitude. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés et Tony remarqua une barbe de quelques jours. Il remarqua aussi que contrairement à lui, son visage ne présentait aucune cicatrice. Comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé.

“Café ? J'allais justement m'en faire un”, proposa-t-il en pointant la machine à café du doigt.

“Hem, oui ok.” Steve s’installa sur l’une des chaises hautes du meuble central, et s’accouda sur ce dernier. Tony se retourna, et alluma la machine à café.

“Jolie déco” fit remarquer Steve au bout d’un moment, pointant du regard le bouclier en vibranium accroché au mur opposé.

Un pincement vint chatouiller la poitrine de Tony.

“Souvenir de mon père”, justifia-t-il.

“Bien-sûr”, répondit Steve, que Tony entendit presque baisser les yeux. Il saisit les grains de café à moudre, et entreprit d’en placer une poignée dans la machine.

“Comment... va James ?” demanda-t-il finalement.

“Bah, il essaie juste de marcher à nouveau" répondit Tony toujours sans se retourner, il saisit deux tasses en haut du placard, les plaça sous la machine, et lança l’engin.

Tony était manifestement – très – amer. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Mince, il n’avait pas prévu de se confronter à Rogers si rapidement. Il n’était pas préparé à cette rencontre. Il savait qu’elle finirait par arriver, mais il la redoutait, et il ne s’y sentait pas prêt.

Il n’avait pas envie de se retourner, il n’avait pas envie de l’affronter. La dernière fois qu’il avait croisé son regard, c’était dans un bunker abandonné en Europe de l’Est, où les deux hommes s’étaient violemment affrontés dans le sang et les larmes.

Il n’était pas prêt à rétablir le dialogue avec lui. Il ne savait pas s’il lui avait pardonné.

_“J'avais cherché à te protéger, mais je réalise que c'était vraiment moi que je protégeais.”_

Tony ne pouvait pas oublier les derniers mots qu’il avait prononcés. C’était ces mots qui l’avaient profondément perturbé, et qui l’empêchait de juste détester Rogers. 

Il avait cherché à le protéger ? Son intention, c’était de le protéger ? Pensait-il vraiment qu’en dissimulant une vérité pareille il le protégeait ? Quel genre d’amis dissimule la vérité sur la mort de ses parents par soucis de “protection” ?

Ce n’était pas lui qu’il avait cherché à protéger, mais Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky. F*cking. Barnes.

Il ne pouvait y repenser sans avoir l’estomac complètement noué. L’image du visage meurtri du Captain. Toute la sincérité dont il avait fait preuve.

_“Je suis désolée, Tony.”_

Il l’était, réellement. Mais Tony ne pouvait se résigner à le pardonner d’avoir préféré couvrir un meurtrier. Le meurtrier de ses parents.

 _“Mais c'est mon ami.”_  
_“Comme je l'étais.”_

Ils étaient amis, eux aussi. Ils avaient été amis.

Tony était ami avec Rhodes, mais jamais James ne lui ferait un coup pareil. Steve ne serait-il pas ce qu’il prétendait être ?

Il était confus. Dès qu’il pensait à Steve, Tony était confus. Il n’était pas prêt à l’affronter, pas si tôt.

Les dernières gouttes de café finirent par remplir les deux tasses. D’une grande inspiration -- que Tony espérait aussi discrète que possible, il s’en saisit et se retourna.

Steve n’avait pas bougé, accoudé sur le comptoir, il le regardait.

Tony lui fit glisser l’une des deux tasses.

“Sucre ?” proposa-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, et en faisant glisser de la même manière le sucrier.

Steve l’attrapa, le remercia d’un mouvement de tête.

“Tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça.”

Ce n’était pas une question. Non, bien-sûr, Tony savait que Steve n’avait jamais cherché à blesser Rhodes, n’avait jamais cherché à le blesser lui, à salir la mémoire de son père, à créer une rupture au sein de l’équipe… 

“Je sais”, et il but son café, trop chaud.

Il garda les yeux baissés sur sa tasse. “Comment va...” _l'équipe_ , chercha-t-il à demander. “Comment vont-ils ?”, il considérait que Steve savait à qui il fasait référence.

“Ils vont bien. La vie de fugitif n'est pas... aussi facile pour tout le monde, mais ils gèrent."

Tony pensa à Clint et à sa famille. Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Il reprit une gorgée brulante de café. Soupira.

“Pourquoi vous êtes là, Captain?” finit par demander Tony.

Steve contint un sourire au nom de “Captain”, qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis des semaines. Il n’était plus censé être Capitaine, c’était un titre officiel. Il n’était qu’un fugitif.

L’entendre qui plus est de la bouche de Tony lui réchauffa le cœur. Il appréhendait cette rencontre, il ne savait pas comment Tony allait l’accueillir. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, il en avait pleinement conscience.

“Pour te voir”, répondit-il, sachant pertinemment que cette réponse seule ne suffirait pas.

De nouveau, Tony ressentit comme un pincement dans la poitrine, un nœud dans l’estomac. Qu’est-ce que Rogers lui voulait ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu’il avait justement décidé de tourner la page, d’avancer ?

“On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de mettre fin à... tout ça. Viens avec moi, pour les voir. Sans rancoeur."

“Rancoeur ?” Tony ne put s’empêcher un rire jaune. “Mais bien-sûr, on s'est tous jovialement retourné les uns contre les autres avec amitié et bons sentiments, unissons-nous à nouveau pour bâtir un monde meilleur ! Vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous venez-dire, pas vrai ? Division, trahison, blessés, il vous faut quoi d'autre Rogers ? Des morts ? Plus de morts ?"

“Tony --”

“N'essayez même pas de parler de rancoeur avec moi", le coupa-t-il, "vous en avez fait bien assez."

“Eh, attend --” furtivement Steve contourna le comptoir et saisit Tony par le poignet alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’éloigner, l’obligeant à rester et à lui faire face. Steve était plus grand que Tony, ici la différence était indéniable.

Sa main encercla son poignet sans difficulté, et Stark ne pourrait s’en défaire sans y laisser des plumes. Steve l’attira vers lui, Tony se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement du super soldat. Il leva la tête, pour éviter d’avoir à lever les yeux. Le rouge lui monta aux oreilles.

“Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs, et je ferais ce qu'il prendra pour les réparer. Mais tu dois me donner une chance."

Steve était frustré, il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi rude. Mais il avait du mal à garder son sang-froid, il avait attendu cette rencontre depuis trop longtemps déjà... Il sentait que ses mains devenaient moites, dont celle retenant le poignet de Tony. Il espérait qu’il ne s’en rende pas compte.

Tony le fixa de ce regard que Steve n’avait vu qu’une fois. 

_“Tu savais ?”_ lui avait-il demandé. Oui, il avait su que c’était Buc—le Soldat de l'Hiver – qui avait tué les parents de Tony. _“Tu savais ?”_ le regard de Tony était alors empli de rage, de haine, de peur. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce regard accusateur, qui avait précédé une explosion de colère sans pareille.

Tony se rapprocha légèrement. Cette fois son regard était davantage teinté de tristesse que de colère, mais Steve y sentit une rancune intense.

“Pourquoi l'avoir couvert ?” Tony souffla. 

Steve avait déjà répondu à cette question. Il lui proposa la même réponse: “C'est mon ami, Tony.”

“Et je suis quoi, moi ?”

Steve marqua un arrêt. De sa main qui le retient, définitivement moite, il sentit le pou de Tony s’accélérer.

“Tu es mon ami aussi. C'est pourquoi je suis là.”

Le regard de Tony faiblit légèrement. Il finit par tourner les yeux, et se défit de l'étreinte que Steve ne chercha pas à maintenir.

Il n’était pas prêt pour faire face à Rogers.

Il était sous tension, les battements de son cœur s’étaient emballés. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, tourmenté. Il quitta la cuisine, Steve ne le retint pas.

Il n’était pas prêt pour faire face à Rogers.

Tony se dirigea vers la chambre de Rhodes, où la lumière sous la porte indiquait qu’il n’était pas encore couché. Les aurait-il entendus ? Comment justifier la présence de Steve ici ? Comment Rhodes l’accueillerait-t-il ?

Tony frappa doucement à la porte. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait lui dire, mais il avait besoin de fuir. Il n’avait pas réfléchi plus loin.

“Rhodey ? Je peux rentrer ?”

“Hem, oui, oui bien-sûr ”

Quand Tony rentra – et prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui – Rhodes installé dans son lit plia son ordinateur et le rangea à son côté.

“Quoi de neuf ?”

Tony s’installa dans le fauteuil roulant au pied du lit de son ami, et commença à jouer avec les roues.

“Eh atten- attention, fais gaffe avec ça, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça va ?”

“Ouais… j'ai, euh… ” Tony s’avança dans le siège, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se frotta le visage. Rhodes le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. 

“Ça te dirait de... voyager ? Juste un peu ?” suggéra Tony.

Il haussa les sourcils “Voyager ? Tu veux dire, autre que New York?”

Tony hocha la tête “Mh peut être un poil plus loin...”

“Tony qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, de quoi tu parles ? T'as vraiment le sentiment que je peux voyager là ?" dit-il en pointant ses jambes. "Dis moi qu'est-ce qui se passe, il t'arrive quoi--"

“J'en sais rien, j'ai... j'suis pas vraiment sûr."

Il soupira. Le plus simple était encore de lui dire la vérité, ou en partie. Il n’avait pas besoin de tout savoir, juste que Steve voulait réunir l’équipe.

Rhodes hocha la tête d’un air accusateur.

“Par l'équipe, il veut dire toi, pas vrai ? Compte pas sur moi Tony, je vais nulle part dans ma condition, ça sert à rien. Non j'suis sérieux --” dit-il en levant le doigt pour couper court à toute protestation “-- tu sais que j'ai raison, tu sais que j'ai raison mais c'est cool, vas-y, je peux rester seul, m'occuper de moi même. Je t'assure, vas-y, t'en as besoin Tony. ”

Tony grimaça. Il n’aimait pas l’idée d’abandonner son seul pilier, la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait vraiment compter. Et en fauteuil, qui plus est, non il ne pouvait pas juste l’abandonner. Ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée.

Il savait pertinemment qu’il se cherchait des excuses. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas affronter Rogers.

Rhodes finit par l’en convaincre. Après tout, plus de deux mois s’étaient déjà écoulés, il avait déjà eu plus de temps qu’il n’en avait réellement eu besoin. Bien que cette idée lui torde l’estomac, il allait bien falloir qu’il l’affronte tôt ou tard.

Tony finit donc par capituler, dit au revoir à Rhodes et quitta sa chambre avec une boule au ventre. Il retrouva Rogers dans la cuisine, qui n’avait pas bougé.  
Evitant soigneusement son regard, Tony annonça “on part demain matin, mais je ne fais certainement pas ça pour vous" ajouta-t-il face à l’expression satisfaite qui se dessinait sur le visage du soldat.

Steve semblait cependant inconfortable, “on peut partir maintenant, plutôt ?” Tony l’interrogea du regard. “Je suis pas persuadé d'être en sécurité ici. J'veux dire. Fugitif."

Non, bien sûr. Tony soupira. “Ok. Je vais chercher mes affaires, juste besoin d'une minute.”

Steve acquiesça, l’air définitivement soulagé, et quitta la pièce.

Après l’avoir suivi du regard, Tony se tourna vers le bouclier accroché au mur.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony était dans son armure, étriqué, inconfortable. Sa vision était trouble, il ne distinguait pas bien où il est.

 _“Buck !”_ entendait-il crier, une voie lointaine, qui raisonnait sur des parois de pierre froide. _“Buck !_ ” la voix répétait, _“Buck !”_ , elle se faisait indistincte.

Tony essayait de bouger, mais il ne parvenait pas à étirer ses bras, coincés sur sa poitrine.

Tout à coup il se mit à vibrer… Tout son corps, au travers de l’armure, s’agitait frénétiquement sans qu’il puisse rien n’y faire.

La panique l’envahit, son souffle s’accéléra, pourquoi sa vision est-elle si trouble ? Les vibrations s’intensifiaient.

Soudain un éclair argenté, un poing de fer qui se précipita vers son visage…

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, perdit l’équilibre et tomba de sa banquette, les mains en avant.

Il regarda autour de lui alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits. Il était dans le Quin Jet. Il prit appui sur l’étroite banquette qui lui avait fait office de lit de fortune, et se dirigea vers Steve Rogers. Non sans mal, le Quin Jet entier étant soumis à d’intenses vibrations.

“Désolé pour les perturbations” dit Rogers en apercevant Tony se rapprocher. “Il se peut qu'on soit au sein d'un orage.”

“Oh”, répondit-il, laconique.

Il s’installa dans le siège juste derrière et s’y enfonça, essayant non sans mal de se remettre de son mauvais rêve.

Sitôt monté dans le Jet, Tony avait bien fait comprendre à Steve que la conversation ne serait pas de mise en allant s’isoler sur la banquette arrière, allongé sur le dos et avant-bras sur les yeux. La douleur que cette position inconfortable lui infligeait dorénavant au coccyx lui faisait légèrement regretter cette décision.

“Donc... c'est encore loin, le Wakanda ?” demanda-t-il au pilote.

Steve esquissa un sourire. “On y est presque.”

Le Wakanda… C'était malin d’avoir choisi de s’établir là-bas. Tony était loin d’être féru de géographie, mais le Wakanda était réputé pour ses reliefs difficiles et sa forêt dense, obstacles parmi tant d’autres à l’extraction du fameux vibranium.

Le gouvernement américain ne pouvait certainement pas initier la moindre investigation dans l’accord des autorités locales. Coup de génie, ces autorités n’étaient autres que T’Challa, ralié à leur cause. Et sans aucun doute qu’il devait être en plus un hôte généreux, ce qui ne gâtait rien.

Et en effet, il n’avait décrit là qu’une mince représentation de la réalité.

La demeure du nouveau roi du Wakanda était tellement vaste que le Quin Jet pouvait atterrir sur le toit sans soucis, et qu’on aurait encore pu y garer quatre de ses cousins. Et cela valait mieux, puisque le terrain adjacent ne semblait pas même accessible par hélicoptère, tant la végétation y était abondante.

Une fois débarqués, ils furent accueillis par un domestique qui les conduisit à travers l’immense résidence. Il les déposa devant un ascenseur, et souhaita à Tony un bon séjour parmi eux.

La pression commença à monter chez Tony, qui se rendit compte qu’il allait se retrouver – seul – face à une poignée de superhéros contre laquelle il était en conflit il y a quelques semaines de ça. Poignée de superhéros qui avait eu droit à un séjour prolongé en prison par à ses bons soins. Poignée de superhéros qui, sans lui, ne serait certainement pas considérée fugitive à l’heure qu’il est.

L’ascenseur arriva. Tony inspira avant d’emboiter le pas de Rogers. Ce dernier lui adressa silencieusement un regard compatissant, alors qu’il faisait nerveusement claquer ses doigts. Tony l’aperçut, mais préféra l’ignorer. Il ne voulait aucunement ajouter à son stress la confusion que lui inspirait un regard d’une tendresse infinie de la part de Rogers.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une immense pièce à vivre, où les murs étaient remplacés par d’imposantes baies vitrées s’ouvrant sur la jungle wakandaise, dont l’aspect sauvage était tranché avec le mobilier moderne de la pièce.

Tony n’eut pas le temps de détailler la beauté du mobilier qu’il fut alpaguer par une dizaine de paires d’yeux qui s’étaient tournés en cœur vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Tony s’avança, et en réponse aux regards qui se faisaient pensant, chercha à délivrer une phrase cinglante dont lui seul en avait le secret pour désamorcer la situation. Mais il n’eût pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Wanda était sur lui.

D’un réflexe défensif, Tony esquissa un mouvement de retrait. Mais Wanda était déjà en train de l’enlacer.

Après un bref moment de confusion, elle le libéra et le regarda de toutes ses dents.

“C'est bon de vous revoir, Stark”.

“Vraiment ?” s’étonna l’intéressé, d'une franche honnêteté. 

Wanda lui offrit un grand sourire en laissant la place à Sam, qui vint lui serrer la main d’un air grave.

“Comment va…”

“Il va bien” le coupa Tony, “Il, ça va aller pour lui, il va bien.”

Sam le remercia d’une ferme poigne, et s’écarta alors que Scott s’avança et lui serra frénétiquement la main.

“Eh mec, c'était tellement cool - genre "wow" - ce combat là-bas sur le tarmac, les Avengers qui m'appellent à la rescousse --"

“Vous... vous êtes qui ?” le coupa Tony, sceptique. “Non sans déconner, c'est qui lui ?” demanda-t-il en se retournant vers les autres.

“Sérieusement ? Ant-Man ! Tu sais le gars très, très grand ? En réalité je suis plus souvent très petit - d'où le nom - il est pas impossible que j'me sois fait passer pour ta conscience un temps avant que tu ne m'éjectes de ton armure --"

“Attends, quoi ? C'était toi ?! Espèce de fils de p--"

“Eh, eh tu m'as pas épargné non plus !"

Steve s’interposa entre les deux hommes, mais Tony continua à s’adresser à lui par-dessus l’épaule du super soldat.

“Tu m'as déboité l'épaule salopard ! T'as pas idée de combien c'est douloureux !"

“Ah oui ? Parce qu'une chute de 25 mètres en plein sur un avion ça fait rien ?"

Tony se détourna de Scott -qui continuait à s’agiter- en apercevant Clint qui vint saisir la main de Tony et l’attira à lui pour l’enlacer de son bras libre.

“Je suis désolé pour ta retraite et, tu sais. Ta famille, tout ça", s’excusa Tony alors que Clint relâchait son étreinte.

“Bah t'inquiètes, je suppose que je n'étais pas prêt de toute façon. Je préfère encore botter les fesses cuirassées d'un ami qui a pris une terrible décision."

Tony lui répondit d’une grimace, avant de finalement se trouver face à T’Challa.

“Votre Altesse…”

“Bienvenu, Monsieur Stark” dit-il en souriant, “vous êtes ici chez vous.”

###### 

Avant de n’avoir vraiment pris le temps de discuter, Tony fut invité à s’installer dans les appartements qu’on lui avait attribués. Il avait ainsi établi ses quartiers dans un loft spacieux au même étage que les autres, avec les mêmes baies vitrées impressionnantes s’ouvrant sur la jungle wakandaise et faisant baigner la pièce dans une lumière toute particulière.

Comme il se doutait, T’Challa se présentait être un hôte généreux, la taille du loft pouvant aisément rivaliser avec ceux de Tony dans sa tour à New York. D’un style certainement moins clinquant que ce de Tony, mais d’un confort au moins égal.

Il constata avec soulagement qu’on lui avait apporté ses affaires. Sans s’attarder à les déballer, il remonta dans la pièce commune.

“Alors, quoi de neuf ?” demanda Clint “le Pentagone est plutôt du genre en contrarié, ou légèrement fâché ?”

“Plutôt du genre ils vous tueraient avant de vous avoir trouvé s'ils le pouvaient. Ils ont émis un mandat d'arrêt international, il ne s'agit pas que du gouvernement américain. Mais vous le savez certainement déjà" répondit Tony en se tournant vers T’Challa

“Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici ?" s’enquérit Wanda.

“Le Wakanda a officilement pris part à l'enquête" intervint T’Challa, "mes forces de l'ordre sont engagées à délivrer la moindre information susceptible de mener à votre capture. Si nous disons que nous n'avons pas de pistes, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose d'autre que de nous croire."

“Donc ils n'ont vraiment aucun soupçons sur le fait qu'on soit ici ?" demanda Clint en se retournant vers Stark, cherchant sa confirmation.

“Non je pense pas" Tony haussa les épaules, "ils ne m'ont rien dit sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas la plus grande confiance en moi, effrayé que je vous transmette les infos que je puisse avoir peut-être ? Honnêtement j'en sais rien, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas forcément apprécié que je parte pour la Sibérie sans leur dire." Il se garda bien de répondre au regard reconnaissant que Steve lui adressait.

“Tu n'es pas dans leur camps, alors ?" demanda Sam.

“Certainement pas !” s’offusqua Tony en omettant délibérément de mentionner que quelque heures plus tôt, il considérait sérieusement travailler pour eux. "Après que vous vous êtes évadés le Secrétaire a rapidement cessé de m'appeler, il a certainement compris que je ne vendrais pas la mèche si j'avais su quoi que ce soit."

“Ce que tu ne ferais pas,” tenta Sam.

“Bien sûr que non”, s’outra Tony “s'ils ne sont pas assez malins pour venir vous chercher ici par eux-même, je peux vraiment rien faire pour eux."

Le silence qui s’installa surprit Tony. Il comprit qu’il régnait une méfiance réelle quant à ses intentions de les vendre au gouvernement, ou non. Il s’énerva presque.

“Eh, je suis pas venu ici pour vous vendre ok ? C'est pas comme si vous foutre en taule était la réponse au problème. Sérieusement ! Pourquoi seulement m'auriez vous invité ici si vous ne me faites pas confiance ?"

Steve intervint en réalisant le malaise qui risquait inévitablement de s’ensuivre.

“Parce que je leur ai demandé.”

“Vous... quoi ?”

“Je leur ai demandé de te donner une chance. Il est vrai Tony, qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir de quel côté tu es.”

“On ne peut pas”, rectifia Sam.

“Cela concerne bien plus que nous” continua Steve, “le Roi Wakandais est impliqué dans cette affaire, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de représailles de la communauté internationale contre lui parce qu'il nous a aidé." 

Tony ne feignit pas la surprise. Il les défigura un à un, avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune et de s’adresser à Steve.

“Woah. J'en reviens pas. Vous m'avez demandé de venir ici, je cite, "sans rancoeur", et je réalise que je suis vraiment ici en probation. Aucun d'entre vous ne me voulais ici. Vous ne me faites pas confiance", réalisa-t-il.

“Moi je te fais confiance. Et je voulais leur montrer qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi."

Tony émit un rictus amer.

“Vraiment ? Vous en savez quoi, Cap ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? Pourquoi mettre tout le monde ici en danger juste parce que vous avez un bon pressentiment me concernant ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr de mes intentions, pas vrai ?" 

Un silence de plomb habita soudain la pièce, tandis que Tony, furieux, se rapprocha de Rogers.

“Vous prenez toujours des décisions pour les autres qui ne vous concernent pas, vous avez toujours une opinion sur tout le monde mais vous ne réalisez pas à quel point vous pouvez être à côté de la plaque, vous finissez toujours par blesser les gens parce que vous êtes un putain d'égoïste ! Arrêtez d'interférer avec la vie des autres, arrêtez de penser que vous êtes au dessus de tout et de tout le monde, que vous détenez toujours la vérité et que vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour les autres ! Vous n'en savez rien Cap, vous ne savez rien ! Occupez vous de vos putains d'affaires."

Il s’écarta de Rogers et se tourna vers les autres, avant de conclure.

“J'ai plus rien à faire ici", et il s’éclipsa.

Steve ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Ses camarades fixèrent sur lui un regard silencieux. Sans rien ajouter, il finit par se lancer à la poursuite de Tony, qui était déjà bien loin.

“Tony, attends” dit-il en le rattrapant, “attends –“

“Non”, claqua-t-il en se retournant sèchement “n'essayez plus jamais d'agir "pour mon bien", j'ai pas besoin de vous. Je suis fatigué de vos conneries Rogers. Ne m'approchez plus.” 

Steve chercha à articuler un début d’explication, avant de comprendre qu’il ne pourrait pas se justifier. Il ne répondit pas, et maintint le regard accusateur de Tony encore quelque seconde, avant que celui-ci ne se détourne pour reprendre son chemin.

Steve se ressaisit “Tony… Ne pars pas.”

Tony ne répondit pas, et ne manqua pas de claquer la porte derrière lui.

###### 

Tony fulminait. Il n’en voulait pas aux autres de préserver une certaine méfiance, lui-même ne se serait certainement pas fait confiance à leur place. Et il n'avait pas complètement rejeté l'idée du gouvernement...

Il était évident qu’il n’allait pas les trahir, et que Steve avait raison en lui accordant sa confiance. Tony gardait trop de respect pour eux pour les vendre de sang-froid, il restait attaché à leur cause. S’il était parti rejoindre Steve en Sibérie sans en avertir le Secrétaire, c’était bien parce qu’il les soutenait, et la confiance que Steve manifestait à son égard lui réchauffait le cœur, bien qu’il refusât complètement de l’admettre.

C’étaient les libertés que Steve s’autorisait qui l’accablaient. Qu’il cesse de forcer Tony dans des situations qui le mettaient en difficulté, tout ça parce qu’il pensait le faire pour son bien ! Tony n’avait pas besoin de sa protection, vraiment. Il n’avait pas besoin que Steve lui prenne la main.

Il jeta un regard exaspéré au sac posé sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il pouvait deviner la forme du bouclier du Captain qui reposait en son sein.

Il soupira. Quel naïf d’avoir pu penser un seul instant qu’il trouverait une occasion pour le lui rendre.

_“Tu es mon ami aussi.”_

Tony secoua la tête, énervé, excédé, il se leva, et tourna en rond un moment encore, avant d’enfin se poser et prendre le temps de considérer ses options.

Il pouvait partir, aussi rapidement qu’il était venu. D’un coup de vent d’un seul, Tony s’assurerait que la césure sévissant au sein de l’équipe reste intacte, il pourrait même l’aggraver s’il laissait entendre que finalement il considérait peut être travailler pour le gouvernement.

Il soupira. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il se sentait vidé depuis la scission, et travailler pour le gouvernement n’était certainement pas la solution, pas si en plus cela signifiait devoir se retourner contre ses camarades.

Non, il n’avait pas traversé la moitié du globe pour déclarer retraite à peine arrivé. Il accepterait difficilement de l’admettre, mais l’équipe lui avait manquée, il ne voulait pas leur tourner le dos aussi rapidement. Il resterait donc.

Mais il ne le faisait certainement pas pour Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony finit par refaire surface, à la surprise générale, et surtout à celle de Steve. Il évita explicitement de s’adresser à lui quand il déclara aux autres qu’il ne cherchait certainement pas à les trahir, et qu’ils donnent du crédit ou non à ce que Tony leur avançait, il resterait.

Cette décision fut certes accueillie avec retenue, mais personne ne s’y opposa. Clint parvint finalement à détendre l’ambiance en vannant Tony sur la terrible décision qu’il avait prise de se rallier au gouvernement, ce à quoi Tony ne manqua pas de répondre avec le tact légendaire qui le caractérisait si bien.

Les premiers jours de Tony dans la résidence du roi Wakandais étaient donc marqués par une distance certaine, mais que Tony suspectait de ne pas s’éterniser.

Il gardait en revanche une sévère rancune envers Steve, pour qui il ne cherchait pas même à fournir le moindre effort de courtoise. Il répondait systématiquement aux remarques du soldat par des sarcasmes, quand encore il se donnait la peine de ne pas l’ignorer. Il avait conscience de la puérilité de son comportement, mais la présence seule de Steve suffisait à le crisper et à le faire sortir de ses gonds à la moindre remarque.

Et malgré tout la tristesse que cela lui inspirait, Steve ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. A force de se faire rejeter, il se rendit compte qu’il donnait bien plus d’importance au fait que Tony le pardonne qu’il n’aurait dû.

A chaque fois que Steve l’apercevait, une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. 

Il respectait à contre cœur la distance que Tony imposait entre les deux hommes. _“Donne lui du temps...”_ se persuadait-il, bien que la situation le blessait bien plus qu’il n’osait le prétendre.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il faudrait qu’il rétablisse le dialogue avec Tony. Ce dernier se faisant inaccessible, la tâche se présentait bien plus ardue qu’elle n’y paraissait, mais Steve y accordait trop d’importance. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

###### 

T’Challa avait proposé à Tony une visite de la résidence. Aussi imposante de l’extérieur que de l’intérieur, Tony était surpris de la modernité du bâtiment, dont de nombreux accès étaient sécurisés par un type un système qui lui était encore inconnu.

Il y avait notamment un laboratoire assez impressionnant, réunissant du matériel de pointe ainsi que beaucoup de curiosités wakandaises que Tony était impatient de découvrir.

C’est ce qu’il fit un jour, en compagnie de Scott Lang, qu’il ne suspectait pas d’être aussi féru dans le domaine scientifique.

“J'ai fais bac S” était une justification qui était loin de convaincre Tony, mais dont il se contenterait pour l’instant. Il essayait de comprendre les mystères de l’homme-fourmi.

“Donc ce costume permet de réduire la distance entre les atomes...”

“Oui c'est l'idée”, acquiesça Scott alors que Tony inspectait son costume.

“Et donc, puisque cela ne modifie pas la matière à proprement parler, tu conserves les mêmes propriétés physiques. Et en particulier, ta masse."

“Oui, non, en fait ça dépend de ma vitesse.”

“Vitesse... selon quel référentiel ? Le sol ? Donc quand tu es sur une - admettons - flêche, tu te déplaces en réalité très rapidement ? Ok, ok admettons que tu ne pèses rien quand tu ne bouges pas - peu importe ce que cela signifie, et ce dont je doute sérieusement de toute façon étant donné que la gravité n'est pas une question de vitesse - donc quand tu bouges vite, tu pèses lourd ?"

“Ouais le truc c'est que si la masse ne dépend pas de la vitesse, l'énergie cinétique, et donc la puissance, l'est, et donc si je trouve le bon équilibre entre vitesse et rétrécissement je suis inarrêtable !"

“Admettons. Quand tu es petit, mais que tu cours vite, tu es inarrêtable. Alors peux-tu seulement m'expliquer comment tu arrives à courrir à travers mon armure sans me plomber au sol ?"

Scott afficha un sourire gêné “la magie de la science !”

“Si ça c'est de la science appelle moi Reine Maxima des Pays-Bas, y a un vrai problème de scénario là" déclara Stark en manipulant le casque.

Alors que Scott tentait vainement d’expliquer que si si, il pouvait même devenir plus petit que les atomes, étant lui-même toujours composé d’atomes, Steve fit irruption dans la salle.

“Ah pardon, je dérange ? T'Challa te cherches Scott. A propos de ta fille."

Scott abandonna aussitôt ses activités.

“Oh c'est pas vrai, je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler !” s’était-il écrié en se précipitant hors du laboratoire.

Tony grimaça “qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir des gosses ?” Il se retourna et déposa le casque, très peu satisfait des explications que Scott lui avait fourni.

Steve s’avança de manière faussement nonchalante, jetant un coup d’œil à ce sur quoi Tony s’attardait. Celui-ci lui tournait explicitement le dos, il n’était définitivement pas enclin à engager la conversation.

Steve l’observa un moment. Même de dos, Tony dégageait une aura particulière qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Ses cheveux peignés d’un coup de gel en avant laissaient apparaître des traces de sagesse – un poivre et sel naissant qui venait ajouter au style décontracté de Stark une élégance certaine. Sa barbe soigneusement dessinée reprenant les mêmes tons que ceux de ses cheveux ne gâchait rien.

Il était vêtu d’un t-shirt à manches longues - qu’il remontait systématiquement - parfaitement coupé à sa morphologie, suggérant sans révéler des muscles dorsaux étonnement bien dessinés. Son pantalon de travail sobre reposait sur ses reins, suffisamment délicatement pour faire rougir Steve quand il se rendit compte que son regard s’était attardé un peu trop longtemps.

Quelque chose dans cet homme était hypnotisant. Tony Stark avait du charme, c’était certain, beaucoup de charme, même.

Steve refoula ses pensées et prétendra ne jamais les avoir eues, il saisit le moment et s’éclaircit la gorge.

“Tu sais, je pensais..." il s’interrompit quand Stark tourna la tête vers lui “je pensais à ton père.”

“Mon père ?” répéta Tony, incrédule.

“Oui je, j'étais en train de me dire à quel point tu lui ressembles."

Face à l’expression déconfite de Tony, Steve ne réfléchit pas vraiment et enchaina.

“Je veux dire, pas seulement physiquement, j'espère que tu réalises à quel point tu ressembles à ton père physiquement - ou pas, mais je veux dire ça tu peux toujours le voir par toi même, en regardant des photos, je suppose ? Vous, vous vous ressemblez, vraiment. Il était très charismatique, il inspirait le respect par sa simple présence, et, il était très beau, aussi --“

“Qu'est-ce que... Vous avez le béguin pour mon père ?”

“Quoi ? Non ! Non, je, j'étais juste en train de penser à lui..." tenta-t-il de se justifier.

“Ok, donc je ressemble à mon père, qui était très beau. Génial."

“J'veux dire, oui, non, pas seulement, c'est dans l'attitude aussi que je vois Howards quand je te regarde --"

Tony était énervé. Il était énervé, mais d’un autre côté, cette fois-là il prenait un malin plaisir à regarder Rogers s’enfoncer. Il se redressa, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et finit par l’interrompre.

“Pourquoi vous me dites une chose pareille ?"

Steve se stoppa, et prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

“J'ai juste réalisé... que je connaissais Howard Stark, mais que j'en ai jamais parlé avec toi."

“Et pourquoi pensez-vous que de parler avec moi de mon défunt père - que votre ami a assassiné - serait une bonne idée ?”

D’une voix douce, Tony détachait chacun de ses mots. Son regard brun d’habitude si chaud s’était soudain raidit, d’une froideur qui laissa un frisson parcourir l’échine de Steve.

Tony en avait sa claque, il ne mâcha pas ses mots.

“Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que seulement vous vous donnez cette peine ? Seriez-vous rongé par les remords à tel point que tout ce que vous cherchez à faire c'est de rétablir une sorte d'amitié factice avec moi ? Je suis, quoi ? Le prix pour votre rédemption qui vous permettrait de dormir à nouveau la nuit ? Vous êtes pathétique Rogers, vous pouvez vous mettre votre putain de charité là où je pense.”

Et sans laisser le temps à Steve de répondre, Tony était parti.

Il soupira. _“Bien joué, Rogers”._


	5. Chapter 5

Tony se sentait encore une fois exaspéré par le comportement de Steve. Il fuyait toute interaction avec lui comme la peste, et chaque fois que Steve parvenait à engager la conversation, il était à complètement côté. Tony ne reconnaissait plus l’homme qu’il avait côtoyé jusque-là.

Pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher des pensées nostalgiques qui lui arrachèrent une certaine tristesse.

Steve Rogers avait été une légende vivante qu’il avait idéalisée durant une grande partie de sa jeunesse. Passé un certain âge, il s’était rendu compte que ces histoires sur l’héroïsme du soldat étaient en fait un outil de propagande monstrueux, mais pour autant il n’avait pu s’empêcher de ressentir un certain respect pour le personnage.

La rencontre avec l’homme avait été, de fait, loin des mirages montés par l’imaginaire collectif. Stark n’avait fait preuve d’aucune retenue avec Rogers aux premiers temps de leur rencontre, avant d’accuser le fait que pour un homme qui vivait 70 ans loin de son époque, il montrait des capacités d’adaptation extraordinaires, et qu’il avait du mérite.

Rogers lui avait inspiré du respect, aussi, pour la droiture qu’il s’imposait. C’était bien sûr complètement vintage, et Tony était à des kilomètres d’être sur la même longueur d’onde que le soldat, mais il avait dû admettre qu’il faisait preuve d’une force de caractère respectable.

C’est lorsqu’il s'était rendu compte que malgré les différences intrinsèques des personnages que tout dans la forme opposait, ils poursuivaient tous deux les mêmes buts, que Tony avait aperçu en la personne de Rogers un homme qui au-delà du mérite, au-delà du respect, lui inspirait une franche amitié.

Mais Tony avait perdu cet homme-là. Lui qui avait toujours marqué un point d’honneur à agir dans le respect du droit, il avait récemment refusé de se soumettre aux décisions internationales. Lui qui avait toujours valorisé la franchise et l’amitié, l’avait récemment trahi en couvrant la mort de ses parents. Lui qui représentait pour Tony l’exemple même de fiabilité et d’honnêteté, s’était joué de lui.

Après la colère que Tony avait viscéralement contenue ses derniers jours, une vague de nostalgie infinie l’envahit devant le triste constat que l’homme qu’il avait jadis apprécié était aujourd’hui pour lui un parfait inconnu.

Il ne voulait pas s’attarder sur ces sentiments négatifs qui lui inspiraient à chaque fois et simultanément colère et tristesse. Il préférait simplement les ignorer. Ignorer Rogers, comme il l’avait si bien fait ces derniers temps. Et de consacrer plus de temps aux autres, avec qui la confiance s’était rétablie.

Les repas du soir étaient justement les moments de rassemblement privilégiés, où il se retrouvait généralement avec les autres autour d’une table toujours bien garnie.

“Sans déconner” demanda Sam un soir, “tu l'as trouvé où cet... enfant-araignée ? Tu recrutes à la sortie de la crèche ? Il doit pas avoir plus de 15 ans !", dit-il en riant.

“Bah j'ai juste vu des vidéos sur youtube et je me disais, étant donné que vous aviez un insecte dans l'équipe j'en avais besoin d'un aussi" répondit Tony en se tournant vers Scott.

“Eh les araignées sont pas des insectes, ok" déclara le concerné “contrairement aux araignées, vous seriez surpris de l'esprit d'équipe qu'une fourmi peut déployer, c'est incroyable la manière qu'elles ont de travailler non pas comme individu, mais comme faisant partie d'un --"

Le rire bruyant de Clint l’interrompit “insecte ou pas, l'un comme l'autre vous parlez beaucoup trop !"

Ils rirent tous face à la mine déconfite de Scott, que le groupe continua de charrier encore un peu.

De l’autre côté de la table, Steve, les observait en silence. Il observait Tony, et pensa avec une boule au ventre à la dernière fois où ils avaient eu cette complicité, si tant est qu’elle n’ait jamais existé.

Stark était un homme complexe. Sous le masque jovial qu’il affichait en public, Steve avait vu chez lui quelque chose de bien plus profond lorsqu’ils s’étaient affrontés. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le visage meurtri de Tony après avoir été témoin de la mort de ses parents. Après s’être battu corps et âme, animé par la colère. Cela avait révélé l’homme tourmenté qu’il était réellement.

Était-ce par pudeur que Tony se fermait complètement dès que Steve tentait de l’approcher, parce qu’il aurait vu chez lui une faiblesse intrinsèque Tony chercherait à renforcer sa carapace ? Ou était-ce une vraie rancœur, justifiée par les multiples maladresses que Steve avait enchaînées ?

Il reconnaissait qu’il avait fait des erreurs récemment, et à chaque fois qu’il essayait de faire amende honorable, la maladresse le rattrapait et il n’en obtenait rien, si ce n’était de creuser chaque fois un peu plus le fossé le séparant de Tony. 

“Steve ?” Wanda appela.

Il revint sur terre à l’appel de son nom, réalisant qu’il était toujours attablé avec ses camarades riant à gorge déployée. Il se tourna vers Wanda “Pardon, ça va. J'ai juste, pas très faim" il lui sourit, et quitta la table.

Mis à part Wanda et T’Challa, les autres n’auront même pas remarqué le départ de Steve ce soir-là.

Steve passa la soirée dans sa chambre, à contempler le plafond. Il avait saisi une balle avec laquelle il jouait mécaniquement, la lançait au plafond, la rattrapait, répétait.

Il n’arrivait pas à s’ôter Tony Stark de l’esprit. Il avait eu des préjugés sur cet homme, inévitablement impliqué par son comportement public qui suggérait un homme aussi hautain que superficiel. Mais Steve avait entrevu un personnage beaucoup plus complexe qui le laissait songeur.

Au premier abord, Stark lui avait paru être un homme d’une prétention telle que seul son égocentrisme pouvait rivaliser. D’une impatience couplée à impertinence folle, il avait considéré que cet homme n'avait aucun intérêt.

Cette première impression, cependant, a vite été démentie, ne serait-ce qu’avec les événements de New York.

Il avait vu là-bas un homme, que tout le monde qualifiait de dernier des égoïstes, prêt à se sacrifier sans seconde pensée. Certes, il n’omettait pas de le préciser dès lors que le rappel de sa fabuleuse action lui permettait de se mettre en avant – Stark restait Stark – mais il avait en l’occurrence vraiment fait ce choix du sacrifice.

L’homme pédant en façade cachait en réalité une générosité insoupçonnée pour autrui. 

C’est cette même sensibilité qui l’avait amené à créer Ultron… involontairement. Il avait voulu créer une telle IA pour la protection d’autrui, initialement. Pour prévenir une nouvelle invasion, pour répondre à une menace grandissante…

Car Stark était apeuré.

Cela frappa Steve comme une évidence, Stark était en réalité très angoissé et compensait par une hyperactivité créatrice folle. D’où les centaines d’armes, les dizaines d’armures, destinées finalement à se protéger, et à protéger les autres.

Cela expliquait aussi son choix de signer la résolution des Nations Unies… Couplé à un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis des innocents qu’il n’avait pas su protéger. Lui dont l’esprit rebelle avait contribué à faire sa réputation, était désormais prêt à soumettre sa personne et ses idées pour défendre une cause qu’il considère juste.

Steve soupira. Générosité, peur, culpabilité. Tous ces sentiments faisaient de Stark l’homme tourmenté qu’il était, et c’était avec cet homme-là que Steve avait formé de vrais liens. Mais avec les évènements récents il avait magistralement réduit en cendre cette amitié qu’il ne parvenait pas à reconquérir. Quand il s’agissait de Stark, Steve faisait preuve d’une la maladresse qui l’éloignait chaque fois un peu plus.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Ses tentatives pour rétablir le dialogue avaient échoué, c’était une évidence. Tony ne voulait plus avoir à traiter avec lui, et Steve comprenait bien pourquoi.  
Il ne considérait plus forcer l’amitié de Tony, de toute évidence quelque chose s’était brisé et Steve allait devoir se faire à cette idée. Après tout, il était seul responsable.

Il finit par abandonner sa balle, et s’assit sur le coin du lit. 1:47. Son estomac grogna, il décida d’aller croquer un bout.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il aperçut une silhouette de dos, assise au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte.

Tony.

Un pincement au cœur, il s’avança. Il dû attendre d’être à la hauteur de Stark pour que celui-ci lève les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

“ 'soir” dit-il simplement, en allant se servir dans le réfrigérateur.

Tony répondit d’un hochement de tête, bien que Steve, de dos, ne pouvait le voir. Il se releva avec le nécessaire à sandwich, sous le regard silencieux de Tony.

Les deux hommes restèrent muets comme des tombes.

“Tout va bien ?” finit par demander Steve.

“Hm. Super."

“A boire seul à 2h du mat' ?” se risqua Steve en constatant le verre à moitié rempli dans le creux des mains de Tony.

“Allez vous faire voir” dit-il d’un regard fatigué, “vous êtes pas mieux” continua-t-il d’un ton accusateur.

“Creux de minuit.”

“Ouais c'est ce qui arrive généralement quand on loupe le dinner.”

Steve ne protesta pas ; quelque part cette remarque lui faisait excessivement plaisir. Il s’appliqua à la confection de son sandwich en silence, Tony replongea le regard songeur dans son verre.

Après un nouveau silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Steve soupira.

“Il semblerait que vous... vous entendez tous bien, à nouveau"

“Il semblerait”, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son verre.

“Tant mieux”, finit par conclure Steve, tout aussi laconiquement.

Il se saisit de son sandwich, et sans rien ajouter quitta la pièce aussi discrètement qu’il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui un Tony Stark seul face à son verre, l'estomac noué.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony avait passé une terrible nuit sans sommeil, le laissant au matin d’une humeur hostile. 

Il s’était déjà levé en pleine nuit car ses pensées sur le soldat l’empêchaient de dormir, mais sa rencontre nocturne avec Steve lui avait laissé un sentiment amer extrêmement désagréable, qu’il n’arrivait pas à expliquer.

Fatigué, irrité, confus. Y penser le rendait fou. 

Il profita de la proposition de T’Challa de survoler la forêt en hélicoptère pour fuir la résidence, Clint s’étant joint à l’expédition. C’était l’occasion de faire un saut du côté des mines de vibranium, pour comprendre les mystères de ce métal et les causes de sa rareté.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite la spécificité de la mine. En lisière de jungle, elle ressemblait à première vue à toute autre mine extractive classique. La pierre avait été creusée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètres en plusieurs strates régulières, créant une ouverture béante tranchant nettement avec le paysage vallonné des alentours.

C’est une fois rentré dans une des cavités creusées au sein des murs de pierres à la couleur sablonneuse que Tony commença à comprendre. Plusieurs dédales se dessinaient devant eux en un labyrinthe que Tony n’envisageait pas de découvrir seul, ce à quoi s’ajoutaient des conditions de formation du métal très spécifiques.

T’Challa leur offrit une véritable visite guidée, en plus d’aborder tous les dimensions spirituelles qui s’ajoutaient au rite d’extraction du métal. Même si Tony était sceptique quant aux divinités wakandaises habitant les lieux, il dû admettre que le travail déployé lui inspirait un certain respect.

“Eh Stark, tu penses quoi d'une armure en vibranium ? Tu pourrais peut-être enfin en construire une que tu ne détruierais pas tout de suite !"

“Très drôle, je pourrais certainement l'utiliser pour te clouer le bec.”

“Je m'en voudrais de vous décevoir Clint", intervint T’Challa “mais avant d'extraire suffisamment de vibranium pour construire une armure entière, Tony devrait attendre plus d'une vie..."

“C'est pas un problème, ce gars-là est intuable de toute façon. Même une tête nucléaire couplée à un portail extraterrestre n'ont pas réussi à le terminer, c'est pour dire ! D'ici à ce qu'il soit vieux il aura trouvé un moyen d'être immortel, je vous le garantis."

“Ça alors ! Tu paries sur moi maintenant, Barton ?”

“Meh” grimaça-t-il, “disons que je considère toutes mes options.”

Ils continuèrent à vagabonder de couloir en couloir, dans la bonne humeur assurée par Clint et sous la sagesse instructive de T’Challa.

En s’approchant d’un des murs Tony eut un pic de curiosité. Il ressentit une très légère vibration qui provenait de l’intérieure de la paroi.

“T’Challa” appela-t-il, “y a-t-il quelqu'un qui expoite la mine actuellement ?"

“Non, le timing d'extraction est très précis. Personne ne travaille en ce moment-même.”

“Hm. Et vous n'avez jamais eu d'ennui avec... des gens, qui pourraient avoir des vues sur la mine ?"

T’Challa se retourna, l’air interrogateur. “Pourquoi ces préoccupations ?”

Tony haussa les épaules. “Juste un sentiment. Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas les seuls intéressés par ce métal.”

“Nous sommes les seuls à maîtriser ce processus d'extraction, Tony, et nous nous assurons de l'usage qui est fait de chaque gramme qui quitte cette mine. Ne vous faites donc pas de soucis pour ça.”

Tony acquiesça, non sans rester sur son sentiment que cette mine devait forcément attirer des convoitises. Ils terminèrent la visite à la tombée de la nuit, et entreprirent de rentrer à la résidence.

Si Tony avait largement salué l’occasion de sortir visiter du pays, le retour ne manqua pas de lui retourner l’estomac. Il prévint son hôte qu’il ne se joindrait pas à eux pour dîner, et alla directement s’enfermer dans ses appartements.

Aussi immature que cela pouvait être, Tony n’avait toujours aucune envie de croiser Steve.

Il ressassait encore la rencontre qu’il avait eu avec lui la nuit dernière, aussi furtive eue-t-elle été, elle ne l’avait pas laissé sans séquelle.

Quand il y repensait, il savait au fond que la manière maladroite dont Steve avait eu de parler de son père ne masquait que des bons sentiments. Il savait que Steve n’avait pas cherché à le blesser, qu’il n’avait jamais cherché à le blesser.

Il savait que Steve avait toujours cherché à agir pour le bien de Tony, même lorsqu’il s’agissait du mensonge de ses parents.

_“J'avais cherché à te protéger”._

Surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait du mensonge de ses parents.

Tony sentait pertinemment qu’il avait toujours su que Rogers n’avait jamais agi contre lui. Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à expliquer cette colère résiduelle, dont il arrivait encore moins à se débarrasser ? A la moindre interaction, au moindre mot du soldat Tony était irrité et fournissait une réponse cinglante.

Chaque fois, cela ne manquait pas de blesser Steve, et chaque fois, cela ne soulageait en rien Tony.

Sauf ce soir-là, où Steve avait semblé avoir abandonné tout espoir sur Ton, ce qui l’avait terriblement blessé.

Il soupira, agacé face à la confusion de ses sentiments qu’il ne parvenait toujours pas à expliquer, ni dans un sens, ni dans l’autre. Deux jours plus tôt il refusait que Steve lui adresse seulement la parole, et aujourd’hui il était peiné qu’il n’essaie pas.

Il allait devoir mettre ça au clair, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

###### 

Et effectivement les jours qui suivirent, Steve ne semblait plus forcer le destin pour être en situation d’engager la conversation avec Tony. Il ne présentait en réalité qu’un très faible intérêt désormais, ce qui ajoutait au sentiment de frustration de Tony.

Un jour où Tony s’était fait remarqué par son absence. T’Challa vint voir Steve d’un pas pressant, il semblait concerné.

“Steve, nous avons une intrusion.”

“Une intrusion..?”

“Deuxième étage.”

Les yeux de Steve s’écarquillèrent, il se précipita aussitôt à travers les couloirs de l’immense résidence. Il ne prit pas la peine de descendre les escaliers – il sauta simplement les barrières, avant de se presser vers la pièce au fond de l’allée, dont la porte était entre-ouverte.

Il débarqua dans la pièce le souffle court, avant de se reprendre en constatant l’absence de menace immédiate.

Il s’avança prudemment à hauteur de Tony. Immobile, il faisait face à la cellule de cryogénisation où reposait Bucky.

“Tony ?”

Il ne réagit pas. 

Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Steve contempla quelques temps son ami endormi. Tony n’avait pas l’air prompt à engager la conversation. Steve ne voulait pas la forcer.

Après un certain moment, il finit néanmoins par se confier. Sans conviction quant à ce que Stark souhaitait entendre, et sans réfléchir à où ces confidences le mèneraient. Il raconta simplement.

“Avant que je ne sois Captain, j'étais vraiment personne. Je n'avais rien. Mon père nous avait quitté avant que je puisse le connaître, j'ai quitté l'école assez tôt pour prendre soin de ma mère qui était malade, et nous n'étions pas... Et bien, nous n'étions pas riches, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
“Je n'avais rien d'autre que Bucky. Il a toujours été là pour moi, en particulier quand personne d'autre ne l'était. Quand j'étais brutalisé, il était là. Quand on a eu besoin d'argent pour réparer la maison, il était là. Quand ma mère est décédée..." temps mort. Il s’éclarcit la gorge, “Quand ma mère est décédée, il était là.  
“Il a même été là quand j'ai perdu ma... Je veux dire, non, il n'était pas là, mais cette fille avec qui j'ai... Enfin, -- “ il esquissa un sourire gêné. “Disons que je lui dois ma virilité.  
“Il représentait tout pour moi à l'époque, et même après. Il m'a rejoint durant la guerre quand personne d'autre ne le voulait. Et j'ai cru le perdre, lors d'une mission. Je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver.  
“Du coup quand j'ai su qu'il était... tu sais. Vivant. Comment pouvais-je l'ignorer ? Peu importe les histoires sur lui, peu importe ce qu'il a pu être amené à faire. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je connais l'homme, et il n'est pas responsable pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait faire.  
“Je pouvais le sauver cette fois-ci. Peu importe les conséquences, je devais essayer.”

Stark réagit enfin et rangea les mains dans ses poches.

"Je ne l'ai pas couvert pour te protéger. Je ne l'ai pas couvert pour le protéger lui, non plus. Je l'ai couvert pour ne pas avoir à choisir un ami plutôt qu'un autre."

Steve se tut. Il n’avait rien à ajouter, il n’attendait pas spécialement de réaction de Stark non plus. Il assumait les conséquences de ses décisions, et ne pouvait regretter d’avoir retrouvé Bucky. Il regrettait certainement d’avoir perdu Stark, par contre. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur Bucky, songeur.

“Il est arrivé quoi à... Mme Rogers ?”

Surpris par la question, Steve jeta un regard en direction de Tony.

“Cancer. On n'avait pas les moyens de payer les soins, qui n'étaient de toute façon pas aussi efficaces qu'aujourd'hui. Elle a vraiment souffert à la fin. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, bien sûr, mais je pouvais lire la douleur sur son visage certains jours... Un hiver plus froid que les autres a mis un terme à sa souffrance. J'avais dans les 20 ans quand j'ai perdu toute ma famille d'un coup. Bucky l'est en quelque sorte devenue après ça."

Tony sentit son cœur se serrer à l’évocation de l’âge auquel Steve avait perdu toute sa famille. Il pouvait témoigner.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques temps encore, sous le ronronnement du moteur maintenant le berceau de verre figé dans la glace. L’homme endormi à l’intérieur affichait une expression étrangement sereine.

“Je détestais mon père", intervint soudain Tony. “Je veux dire, je ne le _détestais_ pas, mais j'avais ce drôle de sentiment entre peur et... frustration. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire, ça n'était jamais assez bien pour lui juste pour me gratifier d'un "bon travail, Tony". J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon enfance à essayer de faire plus, de faire mieux, pour essayer de lui faire plaisir. Mais en fin de compte je n'ai jamais rien été de plus qu'une grosse déception pour lui. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il attendait de moi." Il soupira. "J'étais... trop jeune. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps."

Steve acquiesca silencieusement.

“Je suppose qu'il faut un certain passé pour rentrer dans les Avengers."

Tony laisse échapper un gloussement.

“Tu parles ! Je suis sûr que Barton est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche."

Steve sourit face à l’air amusé de Tony.

“Comment pourrait-on savoir ?”

“Suffit de le regarder, il pue le bonheur. Ce mec a dû avoir une putain d'enfance dorée. Des parents aimants, des tonnes d'amis..."

“C'est déplorable. Comment ose-t-il--”

“Exactement ! Si tu veux être membre des Avengers, il faut respecter certains critères--"

“Pas de parents”

“Bien sûr que non pas de parents”

“Des drames”

“Qui incluent, si possible, la mort desdits parents."

“Pas de famille”

“Pas même un proche. Ou alors blessé.”

“On est des Avengers parfaits.”

"Pas vrai ?”

Ils rirent en cœur, appréciant l’instant.

Ils se retournèrent lorsque T’Challa entra dans la pièce.

“Messieurs,” annonça-t-il en s’avançant. Tony l’aborda.

“Ah, tiens, Votre Altesse, je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par votre système de sécurité. Je veux dire, ça ne m'a jamais pris que quelques heures pour le forcer, mais c'est toujours bien plus que ce que le système de sécurité du Shield m'a demandé. Qui sont vos ingénieurs ? J'adorerais les rencontrer--”

T’Challa était soulagé de constater l’expression détendue des deux hommes et l’absence de menace, mais il n’en laissa rien paraître. Il rentra dans le jeu de Stark en lui promettant qu’il rencontrerait ses ingénieurs avant qu’il ne reparte, si tant est qu’il ne forçât plus son système. Ils sortirent de la pièce en laissant l’homme endormi dans son brouillard de givre.


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Tony se sentait perplexe.

Il avait voulu confronter Bucky pour lever le doute sur les sentiments qu’il lui inspirerait en cas de nouvelle rencontre, et quoi que c’eût été Tony était forcé de constater que ce qu’il ressentait à présent n’était plus de la colère.

Il s’était attendu également à une réaction de Steve, qui était arrivé relativement rapidement après que Tony a forcé le système.

Après la surprise qu’avaient provoquée les confidences de Rogers, Tony avait éprouvé de la compassion. Il avait été touché. Peiné. Non pas par le passé de Steve en soi, mais par la réalisation qu’il n’avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur le soldat, et que des éléments tels que la vie de Steve Rogers avant Captain America lui étaient parfaitement inconnus.

Ça n’avait jamais été le fort de Tony, ceci étant dit, de s’intéresser aux gens. Il s’en moquait même royalement en général. Les histoires sont les histoires, le présent la réalité. Du coup, “compatissant” était loin d’être l’adjectif le plus utilisé quand il s’agissait de décrire Tony.

Mais forcé de constater que concernant Steve Rogers, Tony n’était pas indifférent, et qu’il éprouvait une curiosité certaine quant à son passé.

Pire encore, il avait été ému par l’évocation de certains passages de la vie de Rogers. Par la mort de sa mère, par son aveu de solitude, par son lien si particulier avec Bucky… Sur cette dernière pensée, un sentiment très inconfortable naquit au creux du ventre de Tony, qui tenta de se persuader que cela n’était pas de la jalousie.

Ces dernières pensées chiffonnées l’irritèrent, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il demanda l’autorisation à T’Challa – qui était vraiment plus un signalement qu’une demande d’autorisation, et décida d’aller faire prendre l’air à son armure.

Il se dirigea vers la mine de vibranium, ce jour-là inexploitée, désirant approfondir la sensation qu’il avait eu que cette mine devait forcément attirer des convoitises. Il atterrit au cœur du cratère vide. Un rapide scan ne lui indiqua aucune présence autre que celle de la vie dans la jungle avoisinante.

Tout était parfaitement calme.

Le chant des oiseaux se mélangeait au froissement du vent dans la végétation luxuriante, couplé aux bourdonnements des insectes pullulants dans cet environnement exotique. Tony cru même percevoir le cri de singes au loin.

Le ciel était sombre bien qu’il était encore tôt, il allait sans doute bientôt pleuvoir.

Il pénétra au cœur de la mine, toutes lampes allumées pour palier à l’obscurité dans laquelle il s’enfonçait. Il retrouva la paroi qu’il avait cru sentir vibrer lors de sa dernière excursion. Il s’en approcha, ôta le casque de l’armure pour y coller son oreille. 

Pas de vibration.

Dubitatif, il procéda à une analyse de la roche. Il n’en ressortit rien. Ce mur était on ne peut plus quelconque, et la mine vide.

Très peu satisfait de ne pas avoir assouvi sa curiosité, il finit néanmoins par faire demi-tour pour rentrer à la résidence, tout en restant admiratif de la complexité de la mine.

La lumière indiquant le bout du tunnel se dessinait enfin, Tony s’apprêtait à prendre son envol quand une silhouette fit irruption entre lui et la sortie.  
Il s’arrêta immédiatement, à contre-jour il ne discernait pas bien l’intrus. Il se remit à avancer avec précaution.

“Bonjour ? Excusez-moi, vous travaillez ici ? Il me semblait que personne n'était censé être ici aujourd'hui."

Alors qu’il continuait à avancer, l’homme dans l’entrée ne bougeait pas.

“Vous parlez ma langue ? Allô ?” Tony questionna face au manque de réponse de l’individu.

Quelque chose sonnait faux chez cet individu. Tony était à quelques mètres de lui désormais, il commençait à le distinguer plus clairement. Définitivement autochtone, l’intrus était simplement habillé d’un tissu noué autour de la taille. Pied nus, il revêtait des bijoux aux poignets, chevilles et autour de son cou, mélange de plumes et de… dents ? Tony discerna enfin la sarbacane qu’il tenait à deux mains.

Il referma son casque immédiatement, et arma le poing.

“Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes" dit il de sa voix métallique, “mais si vous ne voulez pas être blessés vous bougez, maintenant !"

L’homme leva soudain la sarbacane à sa bouche, et tira sur Tony.

Pensant le tir inoffensif, Tony ne prit par la peine de l’esquiver. Il regretta immédiatement son imprudence quand il comprit que le missile s’était coincé dans la jointure de son épaule gauche et immobilisait son bras.

“Qu'est-ce que…”  
“C'est du vibranium, Monsieur. Le système est actuellement incapable d'éjecter le corps étranger.”  
“Fils de –"

Et Tony démarra ses propulseurs pour sortir de la mine, forçant le passage et obligeant l’individu à s’écarter promptement s’il ne voulait pas se faire percuter. Une fois hors de la mine, Tony se retrouva face à plusieurs dizaines d’indigènes semblables au premier, perchés au sommet des murs formant le cratère. Ils émirent des cris de guerre avant d’assaillir Tony à coup de sarbacane et de tir à l’arc.

“C'est quoi ce bordel ? On est pas au Moyen-Âge -“

Il esquiva une bonne partie des projectiles qui lui étaient destinés et ne retint pas les coups qu’il donna en échange, bien qu’handicapé d’un bras immobilisé. Plusieurs assaillants touchés dégringolèrent le long des parois rocheuses ; à chaque victime les autres redoublaient leurs attaques dans des cris toujours plus aigus.

Soudain une douleur vive le saisit au niveau de la hanche, irradiant instantanément tout son corps qu’il aurait juré être en train de se faire disloquer de part et d’autre tant la douleur était intense. Il sentit ses membres se contracter sous la souffrance, qui se diffusait au rythme où son sang était pompé dans ses veines.

Sonné, il percuta violemment le sol et entendit indistinctement Friday :  
“Une flèche s'est logée dans l'articulation de la hanche, Monsieur, diffusant dans votre sang ce qui semble être du poison. Je suggère une retraite immédiate-"

Une nouvelle douleur le saisit de la même manière au niveau de l’épaule gauche, où une flèche s’était logée à l’emplacement du premier missile et diffusa la même douleur cinglante qui fit hurler Tony.

“On rentre !” s’écria-t-il de douleur, et il sentit l’armure décoller du sol alors qu’une horde furieuse d’indigènes se précipitait sur lui.

Il perdit connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Tony se réveilla, c’était sous la même douleur que quand il s'était s’évanoui.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant le sang tambouriner dans ses tempes. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il voulait bouger, mais son corps ne répondait pas comme il voulait. Sa vision s’éclaircissait doucement, il était dans une douce pénombre.

Il sentit d’abord les doigts de sa main droite bouger, avec lesquels il agrippa le drap blanc sous lequel il était alité. Il parvint à le tirer hors du lit en laissant tomber son bras dans le vide, pour découvrir son corps couvert de bandages depuis sa hanche droite jusqu’à son épaule gauche.

Le souffle court, il utilisa sa jambe valide pour essayer de se redresser, non sans mal.

“Attends Tony, reste allongé.”

Instinctivement il chercha la source de cette voix familière. Steve était à son chevet, seulement éclairé par une douce lueur qui se diffusait au travers de la pièce. Si Tony avait eu les idées claires, il aurait remarqué l’air fatigué de Steve, mais dans son état il n’en fit rien.

Il tenta d’articuler, mais sa bouche pâteuse ne lui permit qu'un grognement. Steve lui tendit un verre d’eau, qu’il saisit de son bras valide.

“Tout va bien, vas-y doucement” dit Rogers d’une voix douce tandis que Tony tentait tant bien que mal de s’hydrater.

Il attendit patiemment que Tony soit finalement capable d’émettre des sons plus proches des mots que des grommellement.

“Combien... de temps ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir été immobile pendant des mois entiers, il se demandait même s’il n’avait pas subit une sorte de coma tant son corps entier était ankylosé. Steve prit le temps de répondre.

“Trois jours. Tu es hors de danger maintenant."

Trois jours seulement. Trois jours déjà ! Hors de danger ?

“Qu'est-ce qu'il -” il se racla la gorge “- s'est passé ?”

Encore une fois, Steve prit le temps de formuler sa réponse.

“Ton armure a envoyé un signal de détresse. On t'a récupéré inconscient, l'armure assez amochée. Tu as reçu deux flèches faites de vibranium et imprégnées d'un poison mortel qui t'a paralysé. Tu t'es certainement évanoui à cause de la douleur. Une fois hors de l'armure, ils ont extrait autant de poison qu'ils ont pu, mais il s'était déjà diffusé dans tout ton corps."

Steve posa un temps mort, comme incertain des détails qu’il était raisonnable de fournir ou non. Tony l’incita silencieusement à continuer, ce qu’il fit avec une faiblesse indiscernable dans la voix.

“Ton coeur s'est arrêté, deux fois.” Il marqua un nouveau temps mort, il avait une boule dans la gorge. “Ils t'ont réanimé à chaque fois. Ta condition est devenue stable lorsqu'ils t'ont injecté une solution que Scott a fait. Il semblerait que le poison soit concocté à partir du venin d'une certaine espèce de fourmi tropicale, Scott en avait déjà manipulé. Tu lui dois certainement la vie."

Tony accusa le coup, comme une troisième flèche. Il regarda les bandages qui entouraient son épaule et sa hanche, en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ses plaies infectées par le poison mortel.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres touchés. Une vague de panique l’envahit en constatant qu’il était à moitié paralysé.

“Il est possible que tu ne puisses actuellement pas bouger" expliqua Steve en anticipant l’affolement de Tony, “mais ce n'est sans doute pas définitif. Une fois que tout le poison sera évacué de ton corps, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver ta jambe et ton bras."

_Possible ? Sans doute ?_ Tony ne pouvait pas accepter l’idée de probablement perdre la moitié de ses membres ! Il voulut contester, mais Steve s’était levé.

“Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé” dit-il en se déplaçant vers la sortie.

“Atten-” protesta Tony dans un marmonnement, pas vraiment certain de pourquoi il voulait le retenir. Steve s’arrêta dans son élan, mais Tony ne sut pas quoi ajouter.

_“Ne pars pas”_ avait-il envie de supplier _“ne me laisse pas seul.”_ Mais il n’ajouta rien.

“Je reviens tout de siute” rassura Steve, qui quitta la pièce.

###### 

Ainsi il avait beau être le milieu de la nuit, la résidence wakandaise était éveillée comme en plein jour. Scott et T’Challa étaient les premiers à être venus voir Tony dans sa chambre, Steve restant en retrait.

T’Challa lui dressa un portrait de ses agresseurs. Ils s’avéraient être membres d’une tribu opposée au pouvoir, qui avait été bannie par son père hors du territoire wakandais après qu’ils avaient commis de de nombreux crimes politiques. Profitant de la mort du souverain, ils avaient pénétré à nouveau la jungle wakandaise de manière si furtive que T’Challa n’en avait pas eu connaissance. Sous leurs aires rustiques, ils présentaient en réalité un savoir très avancé, et avaient été capables d’exploiter la mine à leur propre fin. T’Challa était malgré tout surpris de la quantité de vibranium qu’ils possédaient. Il avait lancé une enquête immédiatement ; le Wakanda était en état d’alerte.

Scott quant à lui, lui expliqua les caractéristiques du poison et leurs effets. Malgré tout le tact dont il s’efforçait de faire preuve, Tony avait bien compris qu’il aurait dû être mort à l’heure qu’il est. Il devait certainement sa survie non seulement à l’armure qui a empêché les flèches de complètement pénétrer sa chair, mais aussi aux médecins de T’Challa qui ont limité la diffusion du poison et qui lui ont permis de survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir recevoir le remède concocté par Scott, sans lequel il ne serait plus là pour en entendre parler.

Quant à ses membres paralysés, Scott se garda bien de toute promesse de rétablissement, ne voulant susciter aucun faux espoir.

Et c’était bien ce qui affligeait le plus Tony. La simple idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher était en réalité insoutenable. Il eût une pensée pour Rhodes, réalisant ô combien il était loin d’avoir appréhendé la situation dans laquelle son ami se trouvait réellement. Il se fit une promesse mentale de créer, dès qu’il en aurait la possibilité, un xéno-squelette bien plus performant pour remplacer tout membre non fonctionnel, quitte à le relier directement au système nerveux et à le rendre définitif.

Les trois hommes s’étaient effacés pour laisser place aux infirmiers venus s’assurer de l’état de santé du survivant. Ils en profitèrent pour changer ses bandages, l’occasion pour Tony de réaliser l’état de ses blessures. A l’endroit de l’impact sa peau était très abîmée, séquelle de la flèche qui s’était plantée dans le muscle. Mais contrairement à une blessure commune, la plaie était noire, et Tony pouvait deviner ses veines dont le chemin était rendu visible du fait du poison qui s’y était écoulé. Plus il s’éloignait de la blessure, et moins ses vaisseaux sanguin se faisaient nets. Il prit un instant pour apprécier le fait que l’amputation n’était pas à l’ordre du jour.

Malgré le fait qu’il ne sente plus ses membres, la douleur, elle, était réelle. Etant déjà sous antidouleurs, le personnel médical déconseilla à Tony d’en prendre davantage. Ce qu’il fit immédiatement après qu’ils étaient partis.

Se retrouvant finalement seul, Tony fit face à une bouffée d’angoisse. Le fait qu’il soit incapable de bouger en dehors de son lit le tétanisa – il ne pouvait considérer rester aliter toute la journée, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de sortir d’ici.

Alors qu’il commençait à frénétiquement chercher autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire office de béquille, on frappa à sa porte.

Steve franchit timidement la porte à l’invitation de Tony.

“Est-ce que, hem” Steve hésita, incertain de la formulation qu’il devait employer. “Je peux... rester avec toi ?”

Tony se surprit du soulagement qu’il éprouva à ce moment-là. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de ne pas rester seul, et il ne cherchait rien d’autre que la compagnie de Rogers. Mais son orgueil l’empêchait de seulement demander à avoir de la compagnie. Il accueillit donc tout particulièrement la manière dont Steve formula la proposition, lui permettant de faussement garder ses distances.

“Euh, ok” s’entendit-il répondre. _“Oui, s'il te plait.”_

Steve revint donc s’installer dans le fauteuil au côté de Tony, fauteuil dans lequel il avait véritablement passé les trois derniers jours. Mais ça, il le gardait bien pour lui.

Aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à engager de fausse conversation. Loin d’être inconfortable, le silence qui en découlait était en réalité apaisant, Tony se sentait rassuré par la seule présence du soldat.

Steve manquait de toute évidence de sommeil, ce qui ne manqua pas de le rattraper après un certain temps. Il finit la nuit la tête posée sur son poing, le bras reposant sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Tony finit par le rejoindre sous le coup des antidouleurs supplémentaires qu’il s’était accordé.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve se réveilla en sursaut avec le fracas dû à la chute d’un objet métallique. Il entendit Tony jurer. Il se leva aussitôt et contourna le lit, pour trouver au sol un plateau argenté et les pilules qu’il contenait initialement complètement éparpillées.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?”

Celui-ci s’énervait car incapable de saisir les comprimés, hors de sa portée.

“J'ai juste besoin de, c'est ça, la seringue, passe moi la seringue.”

“Qu'est-ce que c'est ?”

“Anti-douleurs. Allez.”

Sans protester, Steve obtempéra et lui tendit la seringue que Tony s’empressa de s’administrer, avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit.

“Ca va ?” demanda Steve, inquiet.

“Super.” Il déglutit, “je peux... mes affaires, là bas ?” dit-il en indiquant une pile de vêtement empilés sur une chaise. Après tout il n’était vêtu que d’un boxer, recouvrant partiellement ses bandages. Il ne s'en était pas formalisé, mais il désirait maintenant reconquérir le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et cela passait inévitablement par retrouver ses habits. 

“Qu'est-ce... que tu comptes faire ?”

“Partir d'ici.”

“Tony –“

“Ou bien tu m'aides, ou je deviens handicapé _et_ fou.”

Steve soupira, et une fois de plus accéda à la requête de Tony.

“Je vais te chercher une béquille,” dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Tony lutta d’abord avec son t-shirt, dont il décida finalement de laisser son bras immobilisé par une attelle d’épaule en dessous. Il se félicita ensuite d’avoir pu enfiler son pantalon avant que Steve ne revienne. Avec son aide, il fixa à sa jambe paralysée deux solides tiges avec des bouts de tissus, afin de la maintenir droite. Il la saisit et l’amena au bord du lit, sur lequel il s’assit.

Il saisit enfin la béquille de sa main valide, et soupira longuement. Avant de se lancer.

Il parvint à se mettre debout sans problème, reposant davantage sur sa jambe vivante que sur la béquille. Mais au premier pas sa jambe se déroba sous son poids. Tony était bien plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'acceptait, son corps entier était affaiblit par les bientôt quatre jours qu'il avait passé à lutter pour rester en vie, le poison qui intoxiquait son sang, son jeun prolongé, sans parler des blessures en elles-même dont la douleur se propageait sur le peu d'organes restés intacts.

Tony anticipa une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol, mais il n’en fut rien. Il se surprit d’être surpris des réflexes du soldat.

Steve l’avait rattrapé dans sa chute, Tony était littéralement dans ses bras. Il avait lâché sa béquille et agrippait fermement Steve, qui montrait une attention toute particulière à ne pas le supporter au niveau de ses plaies.

“Vas-y mollo”, murmura-t-il.

Délicatement il l’aida à se relever, Tony tourna la tête lorsque son visage passa immanquablement à quelque centimètre de celui de son sauveur, suffisamment prêt pour qu’il sente la chaleur lui monter aux joues de toute façon.

Une fois Tony sur pied, Steve ramassa la béquille et le contourna pour se positionner du côté de sa jambe blessée. Il se cala juste en retrait pour ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure, mais suffisamment proche pour lui offrir un support viable. Il saisit son bras valide qu’il passa derrière son cou, plaça son autre main sur la hanche opposée de Tony, et le rapprocha doucement vers lui.

Ce dernier avait la tête qui lui tournait – de faim, se persuadait-il, bien qu’il ressente à ce moment-là bien plus le contact de Steve, empreint d’autant de tendresse que de fermeté, que la crampe de son estomac.

“Où va-t-on ?”

“Petit déjeuner” marmonna Tony, qui essayait non sans difficulté de garder ses esprits.

Prudemment, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, où Clint les accueillis avec un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de Tony.

“Mince alors ! Un revenant ! C'est bon de te revoir, Tony."

Il attendit d’être assis sur une chaise haute, d’où il pouvait aisément caler sa jambe inerte, pour lui répondre.

“Ne le prends pas personnellement Barton, mais ne parles plus jamais de flêches avec moi."

Tony apprécia le petit déjeuner ce matin-là comme jamais avant. Malgré la douleur amplifiée par les rires que Barton provoquait, il sentait une chaleur irradier toute sa poitrine.

Spécialement quand il apercevait Steve sourire.

Il ne savait pas si c’était l’effet des médicaments, mais il n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point l’homme était beau quand il riait. Il dut se reprendre par plusieurs fois alors qu’il se surprit à le fixer un peu trop longtemps.

La salle commune se remplit doucement, chaque nouvel arrivant ajoutant à la bonne humeur ambiante.

Mais Tony n’arrivait plus à prendre part à la conversation, il était obnubilé par Steve qu’il évitait maintenant consciemment de regarder. Cette sensation qu’il avait eue au contact du soldat ne le quittait plus.

Il commençait à comprendre les sentiments qui l’habitaient, à son plus grand effroi. Ce n’était pas de la rancœur, ni de la nostalgie, ni même de l’amitié qu’il ressentait pour Steve. Mais du désir. Un désir fou.

Il ne savait pas d’à quand la naissance de ce sentiment remontait, mais ce qui était sûr c’est qu'il était dorénavant bien réel.

Il avait beaucoup trop de raisons pour fuir cette attirance, il n’avait aucune envie de les lister tellement l’idée même de devoir rejeter un fantasme sur Rogers lui paraissait absurde.

Un nouveau rire du super soldat, le cœur de Tony rata un battement.

Ok, première raison. La différence d’âge était rédhibitoire. Dans un sens comme dans l’autre, Tony et Steve n’étaient pas de la même génération. Tony avait la quarantaine bien tassée – il refusait d’admettre qu’il était désormais plus proche de la cinquantaine – tandis que Steve… Et bien, ou bien allait sur ses 100 ans, ou alors n’en avait pas encore 30.

C’était ridicule, Tony aurait pu être son père. Ou son petit-fils.

Ensuite, il n’avait aucune envie de retomber dans le piège d’éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu’un – ce qu’il avait fait avec Pepper – parce qu’il finissait toujours par blesser cette personne – ce qu’il avait fait à Pepper – et qu’il finissait toujours par se retrouver seul et misérable – ce qui s’était passé avec Pepper. Non, après Pepper, Tony avait rejeté l’idée même de l’affection, parce qu’avec lui cela finissait toujours dans la souffrance.

Sur cette dernière réflexion Tony repensa à Natasha, partie à la recherche de Banner. Ces amourettes à ennuis n’étaient certainement pas quelque chose qu’il avait envie de reproduire, qui plus est au sein d’une équipe. De telles histoires n’étaient jamais propices qu’à créer des tensions. Il ne voudrait pas déclencher de scissions dans l'équipe... encore.

Et au niveau de la communication, une affaire pareille ne ferait vraiment pas bonne image. Il s’assurerait d’alimenter tous les magazines people se délectant déjà du départ de Pepper Potts pour afficher le désastre affectif que représentait la vie de Tony Stark. Alors avec Captain America ? Il voyait presque les gros titres d’ici. Sans parler du fait que Steve était un fugitif – en partie par sa faute. Quelle serait la réaction du Secrétaire à la Défense ?

Tony se secoua mentalement la tête, il partait beaucoup trop loin. La raison la plus évidente était encore qu’il n’était pas attiré par les hommes. Et qu’il refusait de l’être. Son image de playboy n’avait jamais inclus cette possibilité, et il entendait bien la garder ainsi.

Et puis, quelle probabilité pour que Rogers ressente la même chose, de toute façon.

Il leva les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de Steve, qui étudiait Tony depuis un moment déjà et s’était bien rendu compte qu’il n’était pas avec eux. Tony n’avait-il jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient d’un bleu saisissant ? Ils éclairaient le visage de l’homme aux contours si bien dessinés…

Il se força à tourner la tête. Il était temps qu’il se change les idées : il annonça prendre retraite alors qu’il saisit sa béquille. 

“Laisse moi t'aider –” proposa Steve en se levant, avant que Tony ne coupe court à son offre.

“Non. Ça va.”

Surtout pas.

Il se leva, et cette fois ci ne sous-estima pas son poids lorsqu’il ébaucha un premier pas. Il se rendit cependant bien compte que ça allait être compliqué.

“Barton ?” appela-t-il.

Surpris, Clint vint immédiatement au secours de Tony, et comme Steve un peu plus tôt aida Tony à quitter la pièce, clairement moins délicatement.

Bien qu’il fût en train de s’éloigner, Tony pouvait presque palper la confusion de Steve. Il préféra ne pas y penser, mais plutôt se concentrer sur son équilibre précaire alors qu'il quittait la pièce et toutes ces pensées perturbantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony avait demandé à Clint de le déposer au laboratoire, où il avait assuré qu’il était capable se débrouiller seul à partir de là. Le meilleur moyen qu’il avait de se vider les pensées était encore de se mettre à l’œuvre. Créer, réparer, perfectionner. Son meilleur refuge.

Il alla d’abord constater les dégâts sur son armure, qui n’étaient pas tant dû au combat en lui-même qu’aux efforts mis en œuvre pour l'extraire de l’armure sans briser les flèches qui s’y étaient coincées. Il pouvait deviner qu’une pince à métaux avait été utilisée pour forcer l’ouverture au niveau de l’épaule et de la hanche. Le reste de l’armure avait dû s’ouvrir automatiquement, sans dégât.

Il soupira en constatant qu’il ne serait pas capable de la réparer hors de son propre workshop. Il envisagea cependant de se bâtir une attelle plus fonctionnelle pour sa jambe, qui lui permettrait de se mouvoir plus facilement.

Le fait de chercher et rassembler tous les outils dont il avait besoin pour se mettre à l’œuvre l’obligea à se déplacer. Il accusa plusieurs chutes avant de trouver le bon rythme. Tout résidait dans l’équilibre entre sa jambe valide et le support de sa béquille, entre lesquels il devait trouver le juste milieu. Après plusieurs tentatives, il jugea l’exercice concluant. Il ne se déplaçait pas vite, mais il se déplaçait.

Il poussait de toute évidence trop loin, toute personne un tant soit peu raisonnable dans son état serait restée alitée. Mais il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu’il était trop affaiblit pour créer, cela restait le meilleur remède qu'il connaissait.

Ce qui était bien plus handicapant et qu’il ne pouvait ignorer en revanche, était qu’il n’avait qu’un bras. Il n’aurait pas été un ingénieur digne de ce nom s’il s’était arrêté à cet obstacle : il se confectionna un bras métallique à l’aide de pinces maintenues par un mécanisme de poids-contrepoids, lui permettant de maintenir l’ouvrage sur lequel il se mit au travail.

La douleur n’avait pas tardé à réapparaître, accentuée par les multiples chutes qu'il avait dû subir avant d’être capable de se mouvoir correctement. Il n’était pas habitué à sa nouvelle prison charnelle, et s’était en plus de ça cogné à de multiples reprises. Mais il n’envisagea pas de quitter le labo à la recherche d’antidouleurs, ne serait-ce que parce que l’expédition jusqu’à ses appartements le fatiguait d’avance. Il était de toute façon trop appliqué à la construction de son attelle intelligente pour penser à ses membres endoloris.

Il s’était absenté depuis des heures déjà avant que Sam ne vienne vérifier s’il allait bien. Tony était tellement absorbé qu’il ne l’entendit pas arriver.

“Eh, Stark ! Toujours en vie ?“

“Hein ? Oui, super.“

Il n’avait pas levé les yeux de son ouvrage presque achevé. Sam vient se positionner face à son plan de travail, mais Tony s’efforça de ne pas se laisser distraire.

“T'aurais pas besoin d'une pause ?"

“Non je te dis, ça va.”

"T'as pas faim ?“

"Non."

“Sérieusement c'est ridicule, arrête toi deux secondes, fais un break.”

Tony soupira.

“Merci maman, mais non, merci.” 

“Ca fait des heures que t'es ici, ça ne va pas s'envoler si tu --“

“C'est quoi le problème ?” dit-il en se redressant, “tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé maintenant ? C'est Cap qui t'as envoyé ou quoi ?” dit Tony, initialement au second degré.

L’absence de réponse de Sam lui fit réaliser qu’il avait inconsciemment visé juste. Il leva les yeux au ciel. “C'est pas vrai.”

“Tu peux pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter...”

“C'est clair que c'est tellement mature d'envoyer les autres à sa place pour me babysitter.“

“Quel autre choix a-t-il ? Tu le traites comme une sous-merde !”

“Hein ?” Tony ne s’attendait certainement pas à une accusation aussi crue.

“Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais merde, Stark ! Grandis un peu ! Depuis qu'il est revenu de Sibérie quelque chose a changé chez lui, et il refuse de m'en parler. C'est pire encore depuis que tu es arrivé, donc je suppose que ç'a à voir avec toi. Et mince ! Tu l'as pas épargné ! Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais va falloir que tu règles ton problème Stark. Parles lui, fais quelque chose ! T'as plus douze ans !"

Tony prit le temps d’accuser le coup, avant de rassembler ses esprits.

“Tu me ferais une faveur, Wilson ? Peux-tu t'occuper de tes putains d'affaires ? Très cordialement."

Sam soupira d’exaspération.

“Tu sais que Steve n'est pas quelqu'un qui te veux tu mal. Il mérite pas la manière dont tu le traites. J'me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète encore autant pour toi” dit-il en quittant le labo, agacé.

Après un mini-temps mort nécessaire à Tony pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il tenta de se remettre à l’œuvre en essayant simplement de rejeter les accusations dont il avait été accablé.

De quoi seulement se mêlait-il ? Comment Wilson pouvait-il se permettre de juger Stark sur une affaire dont il était loin d’appréhender la réalité ? Et si Steve avait quoi que ce soit à reprocher à Tony, qu’il le fasse entendre lui-même. Quel genre d’individu peut être assez puéril pour envoyer les autres à sa place de toute façon ?

Merde, qu’ils s’occupent de leurs propres affaires pour une fois !

Irrité, Tony finit néanmoins par compléter son ouvrage. Il constata avec frustration qu’il était incapable de se l’installer seul à la jambe. Amer, il saisit sa béquille et entreprit d’aller finalement chercher ses antidouleurs.

Il n’avait pas constaté qu’il faisait déjà nuit. Son estomac lui rappela également qu’il était en réalité affamé. Mais épuisé par le trajet jusqu’à sa chambre, il se hissa douloureusement dans son lit où il s’allongea, attendant que le sommeil vienne calmer sa mauvaise humeur.

Si seulement…

Agité entre la douleur de ses membres et de ses sentiments, Tony n’était même pas capable de se tourner et retourner dans son lit pour tenter une position plus confortable. Il n’arrivait pas à se sortir les accusations de Sam de la tête.

Steve ne méritait pas une once de charité de sa part, le moins il avait à traiter avec cet homme et le mieux il se sentait. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il ferait le moindre effort pour un menteur, manipulateur, et incorrigiblement bel homme.

Il se serait giflé pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il décida finalement de s’injecter une dose supplémentaire d’antidouleurs, ce qui ne tarda pas à l’assommer et à lui assurer une nouvelle nuit sans rêve.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Tony eut droit à un examen prolongé pour juger de l’état de ses blessures, qui malgré leur stabilité, ne montraient aucun signe d’amélioration. Les plaies infectées ne se refermaient pas, ne permettant pas pour l’instant les séances de kiné nécessaires pour tenter de retrouver le contrôle de ses membres.

En attendant, il fit appel à Clint pour l’aider à fixer sa nouvelle attelle.

“Au fait, je sais pas si on t'a dit" commença Clint, “mais les hommes de T'Challa ont trouvé une piste qui ménerait à cette tribu rivale. Ils les attaqueront dès que c'est confirmé."

“Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, qu'ils les foutent dehors."

“N'as-tu jamais écouté ce que je dis : ils attendent que la piste soit confirmée ! T'Challa est parti aujourd'hui avec quelques uns de ses hommes et Steve pour voir s'il y a une chan-"

“Attends, Steve ?”

“Oui, pour vérifier s'ils sont sur la bonne voie -"

“Pourquoi sur terre Steve les accompagnerait ?"

“Euh, sais pas ? Je supppose qu'il s'ennuyait ici, c'est pas comme s'il y ava-"

“Dans la jungle ?”

“C'est ce que je viens de te dire”

“C'est pas un guerrier, et encore moins de la jungle, pourquoi seulement penserait-il à aller là-bas quand il y a plein de soldats super expérimentés qui n'attendent que de mourir pour leur pays ?"

“C'est quoi ton problème Stark ?”

“Cet homme est inconscient, il va se faire tuer par une fourmi avant de trouver quoi que ce soit.”

“On parle toujours de Captain America?”

“T'as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? J'avais une putain d'armure !"

“De un : ce n'est qu'une piste. De deux : il est pas tout seul. De trois : c'est un grand garçon, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?”

“Je m'inqui-“ Tony s’interrompit. “Peu importe.”

Il descendit du plan de travail sur lequel il s’était installé pour fixer son attelle, empoigna sa béquille et entreprit de quitter le labo, satisfait de l’équilibre que lui procurait sa nouvelle création. A mi-chemin vers la sortie il s’arrêta, hésitant, et se tourna vers Clint qui était resté en retrait.

“Juste, hem. Si jamais tu le vois, tu peux lui dire que j'ai, euh... j'aimerais lui parler ?"

“Euh, ok.”

Tony hocha la tête, et quitta un Clint déconcerté.


	12. Chapter 12

Si Tony avait été capable de marcher, il aurait sans aucun doute été en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il était tard, faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais aucune nouvelle de l’expédition menée par T’Challa.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il pouvait reprocher à Steve, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait lui dire, il n’était même pas sûr de pourquoi il avait demandé à le voir. Il se tourna vers le sac disposé dans un coin de la pièce, renfermant le bouclier en vibranium. Il n’avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Il soupira.

Pourquoi se sentait-il seulement concerné par ce que faisait Rogers de ses journées ? Cela ne le regardait pas, il n’avait qu’à continuer à l’ignorer comme il s’efforçait de le faire depuis des jours déjà. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Steve, le moins il traitait avec lui, le mieux il se sentait – se répétait-il inlassablement.

Il décida donc qu’il n’avait finalement aucune envie de confronter Steve. Qu’il agisse comme il l’entende, et que Sam aille se faire voir, Tony n’avait aucune envie d’engager la conversation avec Rogers. En tout cas certainement pas ce soir-là, alors que Tony ne savait même pas s’il était énervé ou navré.

Il entreprit de quitter sa chambre pour aller en informer Barton avant que les hommes de l’expédition ne reviennent. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il cala sa béquille sous son bras, saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte… pour se trouver face à Rogers, le poing levé, à deux doigts de toquer.

“Ah”, articula Tony.

Steve revenait manifestement tout juste, il était vêtu d’une tenue de trekking, et d’un gilet de combat similaire à celui de son costume de Captain America, quoi qu’aux couleurs bien plus sombres pour des raisons évidentes de camouflage. Il avait dû rapidement s’essuyer le visage encore légèrement barbouillé par la terre et l’humidité, témoignant d’une longue journée tapi dans la jungle hostile.

“Tu... partais ?”

“Hein ? Non, oui mais non, c'est rien", marmonna-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Steve entra timidement à sa suite et ferma la porte derrière lui. Tony claudiqua jusqu’à son canapé, où cependant il ne s’assit pas.

“Tu voulais me voir...?” finit par demander Steve.

“Euh. Oui.” Toujours incertain de ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire, Tony décida de gagner du temps. “Vous, vous les avez trouvé ?”

“Hem, non, on se demande si la piste n'est pas un piège. On va essayer une nouvelle approche demain..."

“Vous y retournez ?”

Stupide question. Bien sûr qu’il y retournerait, Tony ne cherchait même plus à réfléchir.

“Et bien, oui, tant qu'on ne les a pas trouvé...”

Il se pencha pour saisir le sac jusque-là inutilisé, et le déposa lourdement sur le canapé. Il n’avait aucune envie de se confronter à Rogers, vraiment. Cet homme était stupide pour s’impliquer dans un combat qui n’était pas le sien, sur un terrain qu’il ne connaissait pas, pour affronter des ennemis qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré avant, avec des armes beaucoup trop dangereuses pour être simplement ignorées. Il était stupide, mais Tony n’essaierait même pas de l’en dissuader. Captain America engagé dans une cause n’est pas le genre d’homme que l’on fait changer d’avis, et Tony n’avait aucune envie de rentrer sur ce terrain-là.

Il n’avait aucune envie de lui avouer qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui, non plus.

Parce qu’il s’inquiétait. Etant donnée l’agressivité de ses opposants, Tony s’en voudrait s’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit sans qu’il n’ait essayé de le prévenir.

“Tony, est-ce que tout va bien ?”

Il saisit le bouclier en vibranium, et le lança au soldat qui le rattrapa d’un vif réflexe, bien que ne s’y attendant manifestement pas du tout. 

“Juste... au moins protégez vous.”

Et il s’affala de tout son poids dans le canapé en soupirant, évitant tout contact visuel. Steve resta pantois, incrédule.

“Je comprends pas.”

Tony fournissait beaucoup trop d’efforts pour regarder le sol.

“Je ne comprends pas, Tony. Je te jure que j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment, mais je ne te comprends pas. A chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi tu me rejettes, mais quand je prends mes distances tu reviens vers moi. Tu parles de signaux contradictoires ! Je sais pas sur quel pied danser, je sais jamais si tu vas m'envoyer chier ou non ; un jour tu m'insultes, le lendemain tu me jettes des fleurs - je," Steve reprit ses esprits un instant. “Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Un bouc émissaire ? Un coéquipier ? Un ami ? Je suis quoi, Tony ?”

Tony leva enfin les yeux, haussa les épaules, et répondit sans artifice.

“Je sais pas.”

Son honnêteté laissa Steve coi. Les bras ballants, il n’ajouta rien. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Le désarroi de Tony était presque touchant. Le regard de nouveau baissé, fatigué, Steve compris bien qu'il était éprouvé, et pas que physiquement.

“Ok,” s’entendit-il répondre.

Et il alla s’asseoir à côté de Tony, las. Déconcerté. Les deux hommes restèrent penauds un moment.

“C'est pas contre vous," commença Tony en levant les yeux vers Steve.

_Oups_ , ce que les deux hommes étaient proches. Tony s’interrompit sans s’en rendre compte, il était de nouveau en train de se noyer dans le bleu des yeux du soldat. C’était un piège auquel il n’arrivait pas à échapper, ils éclairaient immanquablement son visage déjà parfait... Inconsciemment, Tony se rapprochait. Steve, également. La distance – déjà courte – qui les séparait se réduisait dangereusement.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, Tony détourna abruptement la tête et se leva, manquant de s’écrouler pour peu que son attelle n’ait pas été si efficace. Cependant sans sa béquille, il ne fut pas capable d’aller beaucoup plus loin.

Steve s’était levé aussitôt pour venir lui faire face. Tony regarda par la fenêtre, mais l’absence de luminosité due à la nuit tombée ne lui permettait de voir à travers la vitre que son reflet, et celui de Steve, qui s’approcha doucement.

“Arrête de me repousser…” murmura-t-il.

Tony voulu inspirer profondément pour chasser le stress qui s’était emparé de tout son corps, mais l’affolement de son cœur ne lui permettait pas une respiration régulière, et fit passer son soupir davantage pour un sanglot.

Il était fatigué.

Il se laissa donc tomber dans les bras de Steve qui l’attirait à lui, et ne chercha pas même à avoir honte du réconfort qu’il éprouvait à son contact. Steve l’encercla de ses bras musclés avec force et douceur. Tony le lui rendit en lui agrippant le dos et en engouffrant sa tête dans le creux si bien dessiné de son cou, encouragé par la main que Steve vint glisser dans ses cheveux. Un frisson courut le long de son échine.

Tout son corps se relâcha, Steve le tenait si fermement qu’il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter de son équilibre précaire. Il s’y abandonna, cala sa respiration sur celle de son hôte dont il pouvait sentir les côtes se soulever malgré l’imposant gilet de combat. Le temps était comme suspendu.

Il l’agrippa un peu plus fort, à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de moelleux que la rugosité de son costume austère. Steve relâcha doucement son emprise au plus grand désespoir de Tony, qui fut cependant rapidement consolé lorsque Steve glissa de nouveau la main derrière sa nuque, pour finalement l’embrasser.

D’abord timide, il se fit plus entreprenant à l’invitation de Tony qui mourrait pour plus de contact. Les deux hommes s’enlacèrent passionnément. Steve laissa rapidement tomber son gilet et finit par entraîner Tony dans son lit à quelques mètres de là, sans même que ce dernier ne s’en rende réellement compte. Il avait le souffle court, le cœur serré, et une douleur primitive pulsant dans son bas ventre qui s’amplifia lorsque Steve ôta son tee-shirt, dévoilant la musculature parfaite que Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier.

Tous ses poils se hérissèrent lorsque Steve déposa ses lèvres à la naissance de son cou, et remonta tout doucement. Il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et finalement le lui enleva, dévoilant par la même le bras blessé de Tony maintenu par son attelle d’épaule.

“Attends -”

Le rappel à sa condition physique coupa court à son excitation. Il n’avait retrouvé aucune sensation sur ses membres blessés, et le constat qu’il était incapable de retourner les avances de Steve comme il l’aurait voulu lui était pénible.

Steve s’était arrêté, au regard irrité que Tony portât à son bras gauche il comprit rapidement de quoi il était question.

“Tu as mal ?”

Tony hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation.

Steve défît délicatement l’attelle, passa la main sur les bandages couvrant la blessure de l’épaule, et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu’à sa main qu’il finit par saisir.

“Je te sens pas”, déclara tristement Tony.

“Bientôt.”

Il vint s’allonger au côté de Tony, déposa sa tête au creux de son cou et abandonna la main blessée pour saisir l’autre, où il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Tony. Leur respiration se ralentit doucement. Tony se sentait à la fois vidé, et entier.

Il s’endormit en un soupir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps profita d’un sommeil sans douleur.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony se réveilla dans l’exacte même position où il s’était endormi, à cela près qu’il était seul. Il se redressa en grognant, se demandant vaguement s’il n’avait pas rêvé.

Un rapide coup d’œil au sac éventré lui fit comprendre qu’il avait bel et bien rendu le bouclier, et que donc les événements de la veille avaient été réels.

Il faisait jour. Les hommes de T’Challa et Steve étaient certainement partis avant l’aube, et Steve n’avait pas voulu réveiller Tony… il était soulagé de constater que le bouclier avait disparu, et donc que le soldat était relativement mieux armé.

Après le rituel de l’examen médical toujours peu optimiste, Tony passa la journée dans la salle commune. Absent.

Ses blessures n’avaient jamais que quelques jours, mais Tony avait déjà pris sa décision. Malgré la très bonne qualité des soins qu’il recevait ici et les compétences de l’équipe médicale de T’Challa, Tony ne guérirait pas au Wakanda.

Il pensait à Helen Cho, qu'il espérait être capable de le remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. La cabine de régénération serait capable de remplacer ses tissus abîmés, au moins en superficie. Cela représentait certainement son meilleur espoir de rétablissement.

Et puis, il avait besoin d’air. Le moment n’avait certainement jamais été aussi opportun que maintenant.

Quand il repensait à cette nuit qu’il avait passée – et dieu sait qu’il y avait pensé toute la journée – Tony ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir que cela était, et restait une très mauvaise idée. Il refusait massivement l’idée de développer le moindre genre de relation avec Steve. S’il n’arrivait plus à le combattre, il devrait au moins de s’éloigner pour s’éclaircir les idées.

L’expédition revint en fin de journée.

T’Challa, Steve et Scott – qui s’était joint à l’expédition – firent leur apparition dans la salle commune. Ils annoncèrent qu’ils avaient trouvé leur gibier, et qu’ils attaqueraient le lendemain, avant l’aube.

“Comptez sur moi” déclara Barton.

“Moi aussi” enchaîna Wanda.

“C'est parti !” conclue Sam.

Tony fut surprit du soudain emballement collectif. Il avait compris que Scott rejoigne l’expédition étant données ses qualités manifestes pour le camouflage, mais les autres ? Barton et Wilson pourraient se faire tuer d’une simple flèche, ils étaient littéralement inconscients des risques auxquels ils s’exposaient.  
Il entreprit de protester, avant de se raviser. Il ne convaincrait personne du danger de la mission : il s’adressait à des gens qui avaient combattu successivement armées d’aliènes, de robots en la personne d’Ultron, et de néonazi-terroristes.

Il contesta donc silencieusement la décision collective, ne payant que partiellement attention au plan d’attaque qu’exposait T’Challa.

Steve se rendit bien compte de ce silence désapprobateur, en plus de la volonté peu dissimulée de Tony de ne pas établir de contact visuel. Il profita d’une pause dans la présentation du roi wakandais pour intervenir.

“Tu n'as rien à dire, Tony?”

“Hein ? Non peu importe, c'est pas à moi de décider.”

Steve n’insista pas. Il attendit patiemment la fin du briefing avant de s’éclipser à la suite de T’Challa, non sans un dernier regard vers Tony qui se garda bien de le croiser.

Dans le chemin jusqu’à ses appartements, Steve soupira. Sur toutes les choses improbables qu’il pouvait faire, il avait choisi de jeter son dévolu sur Tony Stark. L’homme qu’il avait certainement le plus déçu, et l’un des plus émotionnellement instable qu’il puisse connaître, était désormais l’objet de tout son désir.

Il cherchait à ne pas se formaliser des sautes d’humeur de Stark, s’étant promis de lui laisser du temps pour regagner sa confiance. Mais cette fois-ci Steve savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas de ressentiment, et il était plus inquiet. Avait-il mal agit ?

Il n’avait pas cherché à refouler ses sentiments. Il acceptait leur réalité, admettant qu’il voyait en Tony Stark bien plus qu’un simple coéquipier. Qu’il était touché par la personnalité fragile masquée par le charisme fou du milliardaire. Qu’il ressentait une tristesse infinie chaque fois qu’il le rejetait, et un soulagement intense chaque fois qu’il abaissait ses barrières. Qu’il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu’un. Et qu’il ne cesserait de s’inquiéter pour lui.

Steve acceptait ces sentiments, mais s’était décidé à ne jamais les dévoiler. Il était prêt à donner à Tony l’espace dont il avait besoin et à se contenter d’un rapport cordial avec lui, si c’avait était ce qu’il voulait.

Mais de toute évidence, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Steve n’avait aucune idée de ce que Stark avait en tête, et s’inquiétait des conséquences qui pouvaient découler des événements de la veille.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il savait maintenant que Tony ne le voyait pas que d’un œil platonique ; il n’aurait jamais eu cette réaction s’il n’avait pas éprouvé la moindre once d’attirance, ce qui expliquerait au passage beaucoup de son comportement récent.

Steve prenait une douche brûlante. Il étira les bras et fit craquer les os de ses épaules, puis décontracta tous ses muscles pour laisser la chaleur détendre ses membres ankylosés. Il fit rouler sa tête sur le côté, et la leva pour que l’eau bouillante vienne lui fouetter le visage.

Il avait goûté à Tony Stark. S’il y avait la moindre chance pour que cette attirance soit effectivement réciproque, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Alors qu’il sortait enfin de la douche, encore dégoulinant, on frappa à sa porte.

"Une seconde" dit-il en s’empressant de saisir son pantalon, "j'arrive..." 

"C'est moi" dit la voix étouffée de l’autre côté de la porte.

Steve sentit son cœur s’accélérer.

"Tu peux rentrer", dit-il en bouclant sa ceinture.

Tony entra, et Steve jura voir un éclair de grimace quand il l’aperçut à moitié nu, le torse humide et les cheveux trempés. Il attrapa sa serviette pour se la passer dans les cheveux qui en ressortirent en pagaille, le rendant encore un peu plus ridiculement sexy.

Tony gardait ses distances, il hésita un instant. Steve attendit patiemment qu’il s’explique, non sans une boule au ventre.

"Je m'en vais," annonça-t-il finalement.

La douche fut cette fois glacée.

“Qu... quoi ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?”

“Raisons médicales. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour guérir, et je le trouverai pas ici. J'pars demain," marmonna-t-il.

“Demain ? Mais c'est pas... je veux dire, T'Challa est d'accord avec ça ? Tu peux attendre au moins, le conflit..."

“J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. T'Challa est au courant.”

Steve soupira. Il avait beau essayer d’anticiper le pire avec Stark, il ne manquait jamais d’être surpris.

"Tony…" il se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant la bonne formulation.

“Raisons médicales, c'est tout. Mais, ne m'attends pas."

“Tony, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ce n'était pas mal.”

Il grimaça, comme outré par la réaction du Captain.

“Un peu que ça l'était."

“En quoi ?”

“Sérieusement, faut que je fasse un dessin ? C'est juste... c'est ridicule, tu es, et... moi ? Déjà, j'aime pas les hommes. Enfin, je déteste pas les hommes, j'apprécie les hommes, mais pas comme ça, pas de la manière dont j'apprécie les femmes, j'veux dire aime les femmes - tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je le suis pas."

“Tu n'es pas quoi ? Gay ?"

“C'est ça. Je suis pas _gay_ si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.”

“Et c'est moi qui viens des années 20...”

“Justement, c'est un autre point. On est loin d'être de la même génération. J'suis désolé, mais très peu pour moi.”

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

“C'est parce que je suis plus jeune, ou plus vieux ?"

"Les deux."

Amusé malgré lui il ne put s’empêcher un sourire, ce qui irrita Tony.

"Ecoute, c'est même pas une discussion qu'on est censé avoir. T'es, genre, Captain America, le super sodat qui a gagné la seconde guerre mondiale, l'idole américaine avec une mentalité de scout, alors que je suis... rien de tout ça. On ne vit pas dans le même monde, on n'est même pas du même sicèle. Demande à qui tu veux, une histoire entre toi et moi serait la pir-"

Il n’eut pas le loisir de continuer que Steve était sur lui, et se rapprochait dangereusement. Tony esquissa un mouvement de retrait.

“Tu m'écoutes pas - pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas ?"

“Pourquoi es-tu si effrayé ?”

“Je suis pas...” il se tenta de se trouver une excuse, mais il était à court de temps et d’arguments, et Steve Rogers était beaucoup, beaucoup trop prêt, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop attirant, et il se rapprochait, et Tony n’avait qu’une seule envie, dictée par les pulsions de son bas ventre, et Steve sentait ridiculement bon, et. Ils s’embrassèrent.

Plus encore que la première fois, Tony ressentit une vague de chaleur irradier toute sa poitrine, alors que Steve déroulait les mains autour de ses reins pour le rapprocher. Tony ne résista pas. Les cris de sa raison qui l’appelait à fuir étaient étouffés par les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il saisit le visage de Steve de sa main valide et redoubla l’intensité de l’étreinte, invitant Steve à l’encercler complètement. Il le leva du sol comme s’il n’avait rien pesé, ce qui permit momentanément à Tony de surpasser le soldat avant d’être de nouveau à sa merci lorsqu’il le fit tomber sur le moelleux du canapé. Canapé dont il n’avait aucune chance de s’extraire, étant donné l’imposante stature de l’homme qui l’y maintenait fermement allongé.

Son torse imberbe reluisait encore de la douche dont il sortait, douche brûlante qui rendait sa peau délicieusement fiévreuse – à moins que ce n’ait été dû à l’excitation. Rapidement, il glissa une main baladeuse dans le pantalon de Tony qui fut prit par surprise.

“Eh, eh attends, j'ai pas –– oh mon –”

Ses dernières réticences s’évanouirent avec un grognement de satisfaction. Tous les muscles de son corps se décontractèrent en un soupir. Il s’abandonna complètement à son geôlier.


	14. Chapter 14

A l’instar de Steve quelques heures plus tôt, Tony prenait une douche brûlante. Assis dans la cabine de douche, l’eau ruisselant de part et d’autre. Au bout d’une éternité ou deux, il fit l’effort d’en sortir.

Il claudiqua jusqu’à la chambre, se cala contre l’ouverture de la porte, et observa le soldat assoupi un instant. Il se racla légèrement la gorge, réveillant instantanément Steve qui se tourna vers lui.

“Tu peux... m'aider, avec ça ?” demanda Tony en levant l’attelle d’épaule qu’il tenait de sa bonne main, Steve la lui ayant immanquablement enlevée quelques moments plus tôt.

“Bien sûr”, dit-il en s’approchant du bord du lit où Tony vint s’asseoir.

D’une main de chirurgien il la lui remit. Tony s’étonnait toujours de la délicatesse dont un homme à la force pareille pouvait faire preuve. L’attelle en place, Steve ne s’écarta pas pour autant. Sa seule proximité suffisait à faire hérisser les poils de Tony, accentué par son souffle chaud qu'il lui caressait la nuque.

“Tu pars toujours ?” chuchota-t-il.

“Il le faut.”

“Laisse moi venir avec toi. Demain soir au plus tard, laisse moi aider T'Challa d'abord et après -"

“C'est pas une option Steve", et il ajouta sans lui laisser le temps de protester, pointant l’autre attelle du doigt “je peux avoir l'autre ?”

Il soupira, et se leva pour aller la chercher.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson mélancolique.

Il l'aida à fixer son support de la même manière, silencieusement. Contrarié par la réaction de Tony. Après avoir réussi à lui faire abaisser ses défenses, voilà qu'il s'en forgeait de plus belles en fuyant - il ne savait même pas où. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de partir, et même s'il le pouvait il ne le ferait pas. Mais il en avait marre de toujours le caresser dans le sens du poil. Cette fois il ne se retint pas.

“Tu es injuste. Tu es effrayé par tes sentiments pour moi, et tu m'en fais payer le prix."

“J'ai pas... de sentiments…”

“Prouve moi le contraire. Si tu n'en avais aucun tu ne chercherais pas à les combattre."

Tony resta coi un instant, pris de cours par l’accusation de Steve qu’il trouvait d’une justesse déconcertante. Le regard qu’il lui adressait était lourd de reproches, Tony le soutint un temps, cherchant ses mots, avant de se lever.

Il blessait Steve par sa décision égoïste de partir, il lui en avait déjà tellement fait subir.

“J'ai jamais été bon à aimer les gens”, confessa-t-il. Il haussa les épaules “mes parents, Pepper, Rhodes – pour nommer qu'eux. Ils finissent toujours blessés - ou, morts. J'ai pas, je veux pas reproduire ça. Ça me fatigue."

“Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui leur est arrivé.”

“Responsable ou pas, ça n'arrivera plus.”

“Tony…" soupira Steve, "pourquoi tu ne t'autorises pas à être heureux ? Pour une fois. La solitude ne résoudra rien, tu mérites mieux.”

“Et tu es le mieux, je suppose ?”

“Peut-être oui.”

Tony hocha la tête en détournant le regard. Steve compris qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre.

“Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu me térifies, mais je te laisserai pas tomber. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je t'aime, Tony. Me fuir n'est pas la solution."

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement à l’aveu du soldat, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles. Il se détestait, il se détestait pour ce qu’il allait dire maintenant, mais il s’y était résolu.

“Si tu m'aimes, tu me laisseras partir.”

Steve soupira.

“Oui,” se résigna-t-il.

De nouveau Tony eut un pincement au cœur. Steve ne cachait pas sa tristesse, et Tony s’en voulait de lui infliger ça, vraiment, parce qu’il n’avait aucune envie de le blesser, pas encore. Il détestait ce regard accusateur, mais il ne méritait rien de mieux, et Steve avait tous les droits de le détester maintenant, mais il ne bougeait pas, il restait là à le regarder, à attendre qu’il parte, parce qu’il finirait par partir, même si au fond de lui il n’en avait aucune envie, il avait besoin de partir, et même s’il se détestait pour cette décision, il s’y tiendrait.

“Tu ferais mieux de te reposer,” dit-il enfin en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Steve resta impassible. Il n’esquissa pas même un mouvement pour le retenir. Tony s'éloigna lentement, inexorablement. Il s'en serait baffé. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la porte.

"Tony."

Il se retourna.

"Ne disparaîs pas."

Et puis merde. Il lacha la poignée de la porte et mima un _"viens là"_ pour ne pas avoir à retraverser la chambre de nouveau. S'il était surpris Steve n'en laissa rien paraître, et obtempéra. Arrivé à son niveau, Tony abandonna sa béquille, ce qui amena instinctivement Steve à l'entourer à la taille d'un geste protecteur. Tony l'embrassa alors. Longuement, chaudement. Cela valait tous les discours du monde.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait envie de relâcher l'autre. Tony ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti un tel confort dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ce sentiment l'envoutait, s'était accaparé de tout son être, et était plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure physique, car interne, profond. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il se sentait désarmé, vulnérable.

Le contact avec Steve Rogers était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde, mais Tony s'en détacha, et Steve relâcha son étreinte. Il ramassa ce qui lui servait de troisième jambe, et partit. Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé.

Mais un regard.

Un regard qui fut un baume sur le coeur abîmé de Steve, qui malgré le déchirement, compris enfin ce que Tony Stark avait en tête.

Il l'aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN !


End file.
